Lifeless Light Of An Uchiha
by Witness2HumanitiesInsanity
Summary: Sakura has weird dreams,then a new student steps into KHS. Sasuke Uchiha, automatically catching the attention of the female population but,he carries a dark secret,that Sakura discovers. ...Though she can't help this feeling she gets when she sees him?
1. Chap:1

A/N: My favorite anime ever, with my favorite coupling. Let me know what you think of my story. X-D

* * *

**She tossed and turned in her bed. Her pink hair flying into her face. She breathed heavily and a few drops of sweat ran down her face as the images flashed in her head. A voice an unfamiliar voice rang in her head. She saw blood and a quick flash of black. There was more, a lot more, but her mind couldn't keep up with the images. She felt her heart beating hard against her chest as the images kept passing through her head so fast, it almost seemed like it was at the speed of light. Then it went dark.**

"**I know you can't resist me" she heard the unfamiliar voice whisper "just as much as I can't resist you"**

"**Sakura!" the girls eyes snapped open seeing her mother standing over her.**

"**Are you all right sweetie. You're a mess, and your sweating." she placed the back of her hand on Sakura's forehead.**

"**You don't have a fever"**

"**I'm fine mom" Sakura huffed as she sat up and rubbed her temples. Her mother rubbed her back before leaving the room.**

"**Well breakfast is ready. Come downstairs when your done getting ready for school" **

**Sakura nodded as she watched her mother walk out of the room, then grabbed her clothes and a towel and took a shower.**

' _**What the hell was that all about?' **_**she thought to herself as she let the warm water run down her face. **

***~*~***

"**So let me get this straight" Sakura's best friend Ino echoed as she walked with Sakura to their first class "You had a bunch of crazy and disturbing images running through your head…and then out of nowhere it went silent and then a voice said 'I know you can't resist me, just as much as I can't resist you'"**

**Sakura nodded hopelessly as she shrugged wondering what was going on in her head.**

"**Sounds to me like you had a dirty dream" the blonde teased as she elbowed Sakura. Sakura rolled her emerald colored eyes.**

"**Ino I really don't need this"**

"**I'm sorry, but really I don't know what to make of that" said Ino as she fixed her denim skirt before she sat down in her seat next to Sakura "The only thing really clear in all that mess you had was that voice and the blood, and for all we know that could mean your going to get your period or something."**

"**Ew, Ino" Sakura shoved her playfully. Ino laughed as she took out her notebook seeing their teacher Mr. Kakashi Hatake walk in.**

"**Morning class"**

"**Morning" everyone said dully**

"**Glad to see you all have happy faces. No let's get started" he said as he took out a piece of chalk and wrote Macbeth on the board.**

"**This is the next book we're reading. Anyone here familiar with the author to this book or has read it"**

**Ino went to raise her hand, but her words were interrupted by another.**

"**William Shakespeare" a male with black hair said as he entered the room, Kakashi looked at him with an brow raised, as did everyone else.**

"**And you are?-"**

"**Sasuke Uchiha" the male said as he handed Kakashi a paper. Kakashi read over it quickly and nodded to himself.**

"**Well Mr. Uchiha" he said as he turned his attention toward Sasuke "Have you read Macbeth before."**

**He nodded.**

"**Great, well take a seat anywhere and welcome to KHS (Konaha High School)"**

"**HEY SASUKE!" Everyone jumped and he looked up seeing a loud Blonde haired male sitting in the row next Sakura and Ino. Sasuke shook his head.**

"**Naruto. So this is were you left to." Sasuke said as he took a seat next to him shaking his head with his eyes closed.**

"**Yup never thought I'd see you again!" Naruto said as he put an arm around Sasuke's neck. **

"**All right all right, enough with the formalities. You two can reminisce later." **

**The two stopped talking as Kakashi handed out the books to the class.**

**-----**

**Ino leaned over to Sakura with a smile across her face as they both stared at the new guy who was reading along with Kakashi. **

"**He's soooooo cute" she whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded as she turned away hiding a blush, reading the book, though she couldn't concentrate. She found herself glancing over at the Uchiha boy, who seemed to concentrated on the book to notice her staring at him, though she noticed there were 10 other girls drooling over his perfect appearance.**

**He was tall that's for one thing, he was muscular, but a good muscular, just right, it fit his body. Not like the other guys who can barely touch their head. She traced over his outfit seeing his black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, the dark blue denim jeans with rips at the knees, and biker boots.**

"**Ms. Haruno?" she heard Kakashi's voice interrupt, making Sasuke react and turn his head toward her, making eye contact. She jumped at his onyx colored eyes.**

"**Y-yes sir?"**

"**Are you paying attention?"**

"**Yes sir" she said as she turned her attention back to the book hiding her face in embarrassment.**

"**Hm. Mr. Uchiha" Kakashi said as he looked around at the other female in the room "It seems your going to be a big distraction in our class"**

**Sakura looked through the corner of her eye seeing him smirk as he leaned make in his seat, almost making the girl that sat behind him faint because of how close he was to her. Naruto laughed.**

'_**This is going to be a long day'**_** Sakura thought as she shook her head softly looking down at the book.**


	2. Chap:2

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Please forgive me. After reading this chapter check out my profile to see an update on it. Thanks Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The whispers were heard though out the hall way. The new guy had become very popular. Catching everyone's attention. Ino and Sakura laughed as they walked to class, seeing the amazement on everyone's face as they spoke about the Uchiha boy.

"Hey I can't say I blame them." Ino said with a sigh "He's cute. Very cute"

"True." Sakura laughed "Let's get off this topic already. I don't wanna feel like all these other girls that are talking about him."

"Yes, Ms. Haruno" Ino laughed as they entered the class room getting ready for class.

----

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the now empty hall way. Sasuke sighing as he stretched heading toward the main entrance.

"This was a good first day don't you think?" Naruto asked with his huge smile

"Sure, but I really don't know why you wanted me to go with you to basketball practice." Sasuke sighed "besides isn't this school's team kinda cheating. You know being that they have YOU on their team?"

"Is that why you won't join a team?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look

Sasuke stood silent.

"Listen no one knows what I-"

"Sh." Sasuke suddenly said as he turned his head to the side hearing something. He looked around the empty school halls, but saw nothing.

"What's that?" he asked not looking at Naruto, his eyes closed concentrating on the sound.

"I don't know" Naruto shrugged "Listen you won't get found out. Trust me. I'm going home, you staying to investigate?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead. See you tomorrow." Sasuke waved as he walked away.

He climbed the stairs turning the corner of the hall, seeing a light from a room. There was music playing. He walked over to the room, leaning against the doorway with a smirk as he saw two girls dancing around having fun. One of them being Sakura, was singing along with the words Untouched by The Veronicas.

Ino stopped seeing Sasuke, but Sakura was still unaware. She was lost in the music. Ino waved feeling a little embarrassed, but figured it could be worse. She could look like Sakura playing around as she sang. Sakura was jumping around and gasped seeing Sasuke by the door.

Her hair was a mess and in her face. She stood there stunned, lost for words. He chuckled as he entered the room.

"Dancing I see."

"Uh…well, you see" she said as she fixed her hair, and then sighed "Yeah. Oh god this is embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. You have a nice singing voice" he said as he looked at her through the corner of his eye, making her blush slightly.

"Don't try to be nice." she said rubbing the back of her head

"I'm not lying. Your dancing skills need to be worked on, but you do have a beautiful seeing voice."

"Thank you. I've always been into music, singing was something I've always wanted to do, but anyway, why are you here this late Sasuke? That's your name right?"

He nodded.

"I can ask you the same. You know walking home alone in the dark can be dangerous for both of you." he said looking mainly at Sakura.

"True, but I've been fine all these other times when I walked home by myself. I think I should be fine."

He nodded sitting down on the edge of the desk in the room, looking around.

"So what's your name?"

"Oh, uh I'm Sakura Haruno and this is-"

"Ino Yamanaka" Ino said shaking his hand "Nice to meet you"

He bowed his head in respect. Ino stood there shifting and then picked up her bag.

"Well I'll catch you later Sakura" she said as she waved, but before leaving she mouthed the words 'Text Me'.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" he asked her, still sitting on the desk

"Oh well since she left, I'm left with cleaning up, so no…I guess" Sakura said as she picked up her stuff and began putting things away.

"What are you doing in school this late anyway?" he asked messing around with what looked like a witches hat.

"I help out the drama club. Not in it but I actually get paid to help create props, clean up, throw in any ideas I may have. It's pretty fun." She said grabbing her things and turning toward him. He handed her the witch hat and got off the desk, picking up his things and walking out of the room after her.

"They trust you with a key to this place?" he asked seeing her locking the door to the room. She nodded as she slipped it back into her bag.

"So Sakura-" he said as he walked beside her " how long have you been living here in Konaha?"

"I moved here when I was thirteen-"

"And your how old now?"

"Seventeen"

"So about 5 years then?"

She nodded, trying her best to show that she was blushing at the smoothness of his voice.

"How old are you?" she asked him

"Eight-teen"

She nodded again. She looked around seeing that they were outside, and she somehow couldn't even remember walking outside the school, but she continued the walk, both of them silent, until Sakura decided to break the ice.

"Konaha's a really nice place. I 'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. If anything feel free to ask me for help around town or-"

"I used to live here" he said with a smirk

"Oh-" she said blushing with embarrassment

"I was born here. Lived here till I ten. Then I moved. And now here I am again. Home sweet home. Nothing's changed since the last time I was here."

"I wouldn't really know. You've known this place longer than me. Sorry I didn't know, I was just trying to help" she said turning toward him, now on her porch.

"It's all right" he said with a soft smile "though I wouldn't mind playing newbie and getting your number so that you can 'show' me around"

"Oh…well, um sure" she said as she ripped a little piece of paper from her notebook and wrote her number down on it "here you go"

He took it and looked at it, then back at her with an eyebrow raised.

"This isn't fake is it?" he joked

"No" she smiled back, feeling her heart beat hard against her chest "it's 100% real"

"Great. Maybe I'll call you or text you sometime" he said as he waved, walking away.

She waved back, then once he was out of sight she opened the door to her house and ran as fast as she could, up the stairs to her room.


	3. Chap:3

**To: ****Ino**

**From: ****Sakura**

**Message: **

**AH Ino…answer me please!**

Sakura held the phone in her hands anxious to hear her reply. That's when she heard the sound she had never been happy to hear in her whole life, being that Ino text her all the time.

**To: ****Sakura**

**From: ****Ino**

**Message: **

**Omg! Wat?! Wats going on?!**

**To: ****Ino**

**From: ****Sakura**

**Message:**

**Sasuke walked me home…and he took my number! **

**To: ****Sakura**

**From: ****Ino**

**Message:**

**Go Sakura! X-D Looks like the new boy got his eye set on u**

**To: ****Ino**

**From: ****Sakura****Message:**

**Really think so? I don't know maybe he just wants to be friends**

**To: ****Sakura**

**From: ****Ino**

**Message:**

**Don't make me go over there and smack you forehead _ He totally has a thing 4 u…even though I wasn't there to see. Point is I know everything, and I know he thinks ur cute.**

**To: ****Ino**

**From: ****Sakura**

**Message:**

**Oh yeah u know everything -_-…OMG! I gotta do my hw O_O bye Ino ttyt**

**To: ****Sakura**

**From: ****Ino**

**Message: **

**K, well night night Juliet…hope luver boy isn't hanging outside your window waiting for u. lol ;-)**

Sakura laughed as she closed her cell phone and took a deep breathe, looking outside her window. It would be a little creepy if he were out there she thought to herself laughing. She took out her history text book and began working.

------

"Hey Sakura!" she heard the loud mouth yell as he ran over to her, sliding next to her.

She chuckled, "Hey Naruto"

"Woah, not going to yell at me for being loud today?" he smiled his huge toothy grin

"No" she said as she let her gaze wander, searching for the male that had escorted her home the night before.

"Looking for Sasuke?" he asked. She quickly snapped out of concentration and looked at Naruto, trying as casually as possible to not make it obvious.

"No, what made u say that?" she said stirring her yogurt, not looking at him

"I don't know. He text me last night saying he walked some pretty girl home"

Sakura blushed slightly, "Really?"

"Yeah, guess it wasn't you though, you know being that your forehead I is huge and all"

Sakura's little smirk quickly changed and quickly turned around and hit him over the head, making his head smash into the table. She crossed her arms and pouted, when suddenly Ino sat in the seat across from her smiling.

"Aw, what's wrong forehead? Shouldn't there be a smile on that face of yours?" Ino laughed seeing her glaring at Naruto through the corner of her eye

"Hey Naruto where's your friend Sasuke?" Ino asked

"Ow" he said rubbing his head "He's not here yet. He called me letting me know he might be in a little late. He's not feeling to hot."

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked a little concerned

"Huh?…oh well he's just has a cold that's all." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto. What aren't you telling me?" Sakura said giving him her famous glare.

"Uhhh-"

"Oh no" She heard Ino interrupted. Sakura stopped and looked in the direction she was looking. Sasuke had walked in looking much paler than he did yesterday, and looking extremely, but if was feeling like crap now, things were about to get a whole lot worse.

"So your Sasuke-kun huh?" a girl with red hair and glasses asked as she wrapped her arms around him with a flirtatious smile. He looked at her arms and then back at her face, nothing but seriousness across his face.

"Oh come on, don't be mean" she said with a fake pout "I'm starting to think you don't like me very much"

A soft smirk that could make anyone's heart melt came across his face. Sakura seeing this made her little heart shatter.

"And what would your name be?" he asked placing his hand underneath her chin

"Karin" she said proudly

"Well Karin" he said as he grabbed her by her waist, making her bite her lip

"Move." he said sternly, the smirk leaving his face as he lifted her up and placing her to the side, like she was a paperback book. He shook his head as he walked away, out felt a tug seeing she had grabbed his arm.

"Hey don't be like that"

"Karin. I'm annoyed, I feel like crap and quite frankly your annoying" he said pulling her hand of his arm "so leave me alone will you"

He walked away leaving an embarrassed Karin behind, a couple of people laughing at her. He walked over and sat down next to Naruto, placing his head in his hands and he sighed in frustration. Sakura bit her lip not knowing what to say, but one things for sure. She was glad he didn't have a thing for Karin, like everything other guy in this school. Well excluding Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Neji and the teachers.

"Hey how you feeling?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just looked up at him with an annoyed look the area around his eyes darker than before. Sakura tilted her head slightly finding it odd, they weren't that bad before.

"Sorry" Naruto said as she chuckled nervously "Stupid question."

"Why did you come to school if you feel so sick" Sakura asked feeling concern overwhelming her. His gaze turned to her from across the table. His stare was cold and hard and she could have sworn she felt her heart stop in fear for a moment, but then that soft smile she remember so vividly from the night before came onto his face.

"Now how would that look if I miss school the day after I first come in?" he said tiredly "besides I have other reasons, though I already can tell she's going to be a problem" he said gazing quickly back at Karin and her ditsy friends.

"Sasuke you really look bad. Naruto said you have a cold, but it seems a bit more serious than that." Sakura said as she walked over to his side of the table.

"Sakura is training to be nurse here. She's in the program and everything. You should let her check you out." said Ino

"No" he said quickly as he stood up, when she got closer to him "I wouldn't want you to catch what I have?"

"It's really not a big deal Sasuke"

"Yeah, you know what. I think I'll go home. Your right I shouldn't be here" he said as he picked up his book bag and walked away. Sakura watched, seeing him cough non-stop. There was a point she saw him stop walking and saw him look into his hand and grunt angrily as he walked out of the lunchroom.

'_What's wrong with him?' _she thought to herself

------

Sakura sat in her room laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was 2:00am and she couldn't sleep. She walked over to the window opening it, letting the night air flow into her room. It was relaxing and it soothed her thoughts. She held her cell phone in her hand, wanting to call Naruto, find out what's going on. It was clear Naruto and Sasuke were close, so he must know something, but he was probably asleep drooling like he did that afternoon when he fell asleep on her couch. She laughed to herself thinking of that day.

Walking back to her bed she laid down, and drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. Chap:4

"Your all mine" she heard a voice as they chuckled lightly in the darkness of her head "No one can have you"

Sakura sat up in bed and sighed as she looked out her window. The sun was shining right into her room. She looked at the calendar on her wall. It had been exactly 4 weeks since she last saw Sasuke in school, or anywhere for that matter.

'_Is he all right?'_ she thought as she moved her hair out of her face. She quickly got out of bed and into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and taking a shower. As soon as she got out she called Naruto.

"Hey Sakura!" she heard him yell on the other line. She pulled the phone away from her ear and rubbed her ear trying to stop the ringing.

"Do you have to yell in my ear Naruto. I think you might have made it bleed" she said as she giggled slightly

He chuckled. "Sorry Sakura. Anyway…what's up?"

"Hey…well I'm just wondering-"

"Hey Naruto?" she heard Hinata calling to him

"You know what. It's nothing important go hang out with Hinata. I'll talk to you later or something okay?"

"Uh sure, Sakura. You sure everything's all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Bye Naruto"

"Bye Sakura"

He hung up and so did she leaving her there to think. She looked outside her window and sighed. It was another boring Saturday for her. Ino was out with her boyfriend, Shikamaru, Naruto was with Hinata, and Ten Ten was busy with Neji. So with that coming to her mind she got dressed, grabbed her book bag and headed out to the library.

She scanned over the titles searching for something that would catch her interest. She had already checked Mystery and Drama and found nothing that sparked her interest. She traveled over to the fiction section and looked over the titles there.

"The Book Without Words?…Into the Cold Fire?…Night Shade?…The Sea of Trolls?…hm" she let her finger glide along the spin of the books and then pulled one out and looked over the title "Interview with the Vampire. Hm…sounds good"

"Never read it before?"

"No. I've heard that Anne Rice's books though are amazing"

"Yeah, they are"

"You've read them?" she asked looking up and gasping slightly seeing Sasuke standing next to her. She let out a sigh a relief and smiled at him as she held the book to her chest.

"You look better. Where have you been?"

He looked over the titles him self and pulled a book off the shelf and scanned the title "Queen of the Damned, this is a good one….but getting back on topic, I've been in the hospital"

"Really?" she asked sounding concerned as she followed him to the back of the large library

"What was wrong with you?"

"Turns out I had a stomach ulcer" he said as he looked over at titles again, not looking her in the eyes. He pulled another book off the shelf, looked at it and then put it back.

"Is everything all right, now?" she asked as she continued to follow him

"Yeah, I should be fine. In fact I'm feeling 100% better" he said as he took a seat at the table, turning on the desk lamp next to him. Sakura stood there staring at him, and he looked up at her. Her eyes widened slightly at something she noticed.

"Are you gonna sit down. Kinda making me feel a little uncomfortable you just standing there staring at me" he said with a chuckle.

"Uh…sure" she said as she sat down across from him, hers eyes staying with his as she sat down. She kept looking at them noticing a redish tint to them. Though when he moved his head a certain way, the red tint disappeared.

"So I thought you're a music girl…never thought you'd be into these types of books" he said as he read his

"Y-yeah. I like fiction…fairy tales, monsters…it's fun to read about things that aren't real. Adds a little more creativity to one's mind" she said almost to reassure herself, but still staring at him. He lifted his head up slowly smirking.

"You don't believe in Vampires?" he asked with his head tilted slightly to the side, the red tint visible again.

"Um…well…I mean there hasn't-ever-been…proof that one's alive" she said a little nervous. He let out a little laugh as he looked back down at the book he was reading.

"Sometimes the most real things in this world…can't be proven. Ever let your mind wander a little?" he asked

"Do you think Vampires are alive?" she asked gripping her book tightly

He stood silent as if thinking about the answer to her question. Hesitating to turn the page a moment.

"No. I don't" he said turned the page

She looked at him confused for a moment, "But then why did you-"

"I just said that sometimes the most real things can't be proven…never said that Vampires were one of those things now did I" he said, continuing to read his book. Sakura nodded to herself and picked up her book and bag as she got ready to leave. She went to walk away, but stopped and turned back toward him.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Your eyes-"

"What about them?" he asked looking up at her

"What color are they?"

"…dark brown. Why?"

"Cause I thought I saw-…you know what, never mind. It's nothing important." she said as she smiled and waved bye to him "See you in school on Monday"

He nodded as he watched her walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. Listen sorry for taking so long to respond. Anywho, i want to hear what you think about my story so far, so please comment and let me know your opinions and what you would ike to see in the story. Wanna do the best to make this story good. ^_^**

** -W2HI (Witness2HumanitiesInsanity)**


	5. Chap:5

"Ino I think I'm going crazy" Sakura said accidentally letting a nervous squeal as she gripped the phone tightly

"Why?" She heard Ino's voice echoing through the speaker phone "did you try to jump off a building or something…oh wait is it those voices your hearing in your dreams or something. Doesn't make you crazy Sakura."

"No it's not that" Sakura said in frustration as she threw herself onto her bed, staring at the ceiling "Today I went to the library…and guess who I saw there?"

"God?"

"No" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes "I saw Sasuke-"

"Oh well that sounds like a nice surprise-"

"Let me finish. I was talking with him and when he turned on this light on a table we were sitting at…his eyes…they were red!"

"Red?" Ino said sounding a little annoyed by her comment

"Yes, they were red!" Sakura said as she sat up in realization "And then he was all like 'you don't believe in vampires and blah blah blah'" Sakura mocked his voice as she repeated everything he said

"Yeah…sounds like your going crazy"

Sakura gasped as she covered her mouth, "Ino…do you think Sasuke's a vampire?"

"A Vampire, Sakura?" she said with a serious tone in her voice "Sakura one, a vampire wouldn't need to go to the hospital for a stomach ulcer…two, Vampires aren't real. He said so himself"

"But maybe he's lying…about the whole hospital thing, the not belie- wait…I know the perfect person to call about this."

"Who?" Ino said trying to amuse Sakura

"Naruto" Sakura said as she hit herself in the forehead "He's known Sasuke since he was a kid…and their best friends I'll talk to you later."

"If your mom tells me your in a mental asylum I'll know why. Bye"

Sakura immediately ignoring her comment and called Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. It's Sakura…hey can you meet me at the park…great, see you there" she said as she hung up the phone and grabbed her sweater running out the door.

Sakura got to the park, seeing Naruto hanging upside down on the monkey bars. He smiled as he waved at her, getting down.

"Hey what's goin on?" he asked

"How long have you known, Sasuke?" she asked

He was a little taken back by her straight forward question

"Uh…his whole life. Why?" he asked

"I saw him today and…okay you know what I'll just come out straight with it. His eyes were red" she said waiting for his reaction.

"Red?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, and then started laughing. She shook her head confused as she watched him laugh.

"Let me guess, you think he's supernatural or something right?" he said laughing between breathes "I can't believe he got you with that one"

"What are you talking about?!" she said as she balled her fists and glared at him

"Those are contacts. He always plays that on his friends…well at least once. He wears them sometimes because they give his eyes a red like tint, making people think he's from hell or something" he said again as he laughed "Oh that was a good one. I can't believe he got you with that one"

She hit him over the head, making him wince slightly as he fell to the ground. She blushed slightly feeling embarrassed and a little upset. She crossed her arms and turned away from him, as he stood up. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah I'm sorry, Sakura. Didn't mean to offend you. I just thought it was funny that's all"

"It's all right. I just feel a little stupid for falling for that that's all" she said as she continued to look down at the ground. Naruto sighed as he looked around and up at the sky for a moment.

"Sorry for dragging you out here, Naruto" Sakura said as she turned back toward him, seeing him staring up at the sky.

"What are you staring at?" she asked him

"Huh?…oh nothing, just the moon that's all" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

Sakura laughed a little to herself, "Well I guess I better head home, now. See you Monday"

"See ya" he said as he waved, watching her leave.

He stood there as his smile faded to worry as he looked up at the sky for a moment and then looked around. He walked around in circles like a panicking dog as he bit his hand and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto" he heard his best friends voice say, making him stop in his tracks and open his eyes, revealing a dark orange color. He looked seeing Sasuke landing on his feet, and walking toward him as if nothing had happened.

"The moon is in your favor today" he said as he smiled revealing his own dark red eyes "I'm here, to make sure you don't go running wild like a ravenous dog hurting people"

"Ah, Sasuke I hate this. Changing unwilling. It drives me crazy" he said as he grabbed his head

"Relax Naruto" Sasuke said as he put his hand on his shoulder, and lead him to a bench and had him sit on it. Naruto took a deep breathe as he clenched both of his hands together trying to control himself, sweat beginning to run down his face.

"Naruto if it hurts, just turn. You know I won't let you hurt anyone" he said as he bent down in front of Naruto, watching him tremble slightly

""Why did you come back to Konaha?" Naruto asked between breathes. Sasuke stood silent as he looked down at his friend sadly

"I'll tell you that another time"

"Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"Your eyes. Even when you disguise them…in the light you can tell their true color…Sakura. She saw them today"

Sasuke said nothing as he watched his best friend turn, his eyes following as his height doubled. Naruto now stood as a muscular werewolf growling at Sasuke. On it's hind legs glaring at him with it's now bright orange eyes. Sasuke stared up at him as he took a few steps back and sighed.

"My friend. There's a lot more we need to worry about right now" he said as his eyes changed and got brighter turning almost reptilian. His whole facial features began to change along with everything else.

Sakura shot up in bed, feeling her heart racing as she looked at the clock. 6:30 am. It was Monday. She quickly got up, did her usual morning routine and then left for school.

She arrived and saw Hinata brushing Naruto's hair back, looking a little concerned. She walked over bending over to look at Naruto's face, seeing a few slash marks and cuts. He smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura!"

"What happened to your face?!" she asked concerned as she sat next to him looking at the cuts, examining them.

"He got into a fight after you left on Friday" Hinata said looking at him

"Are you serious?!" she said looking at them closer

"Well it doesn't look like they did any real damage"

"No real damage" Ino said looking at Naruto's face "Look at him"

"Yes I know, but despite the number of wounds he has, believe it or not their not serious…which is kinda odd. Why would you get into a fight and the person try and not cause to much damage"

"Who knows" said Naruto as he sipped his orange juice, seeing Sasuke approaching. He sat down across from Naruto his head lowered slightly. Naruto sipped his orange juice again as he looked around and back at Sasuke. Sakura noticed his gesture and walked over to Sasuke, Naruto following her movement. She sat down next to him, putting her hand under his chin, making him jump as he moved his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked her turning his head away

"Let me see your face"

"Why?"

"Cause there's obviously something wrong with it if you don't want me to see it" she said sternly "Now let me see your face"

She moved her hand feeling his cheek and gasped slightly feeling a wound on his face. She turned his head toward her and lifted it seeing five huge slash marks going down his face and onto his neck.

"Oh my God, Sasuke…Wha-" she stopped as she looked at Naruto "Did you do this to him?"

Naruto heart stopped for a moment, but then looked at her drinking his juice.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you were looking at him before. When he came in you were looking at him with a guilty look…like you were sorry for something"

"Look at my face Sakura" she heard Sasuke say, and her head automatically turned toward him "honestly does it look like a human being did this to me…if you ask me it looks more like an animal"

She stood slight as she looked at the marks closer seeing he was right.

"What did you do, decide to try and wrestle a bear?" Ino asked looking at him "Your not superman"

Sasuke laughed as he took something from Naruto's tray "Your right…I'm not…and for your information, Miss Yamanaka, no I didn't try to wrestle a bear"

"You sure? This looks like he got the beating of a life time and you look like you wrestled a bear" she said looking him up and down "Shouldn't you maybe. I don't know, go a to a hospital or something, that looks pretty bad"

"I'll be fine" he said leaning on the table

"You'll be fine?" Sakura said tilting her head to look at him "Sasuke…Your face is torn open"

"Yeah. How are you even walking around, doesn't it hurt you?" Ino asked with an eyebrow raised

"Maybe it's not as bad as it looks"

"If that's the case then god bless you for being able to handle pain that well, because that looks like something you should be hospitalized for" said Ino as she put some lip gloss on and closed her mirror and put it away.

"I'm sure by the end of the day, you'll all realize it really isn't that bad" he said as he got up hearing the bell ring. He picked up his book bag and waved his hand and he walked away.

"Sure" Sakura said to herself, as she watched Sasuke walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Just a heads up i based Naruto and Sasuke's transfomations on the Werewolf and Vampire from the Movie Van Helsing. So original credit goes to them...****and yes i'm very aware that in thier Werewolf and Vampire form they aren't very attractive, but that's what i'm going for. They're already hot, why not make it a little different...at least they don't sparkle. lol no offense to Twilight fans, i'm a fan too(not obsessed), but honestly that whole sparkeling thing is really corny. Wnywho, let me know what you think, would love to hear your thoughts on this idea i have about thier apperances. Thank you.**

**-W2HI ^_^**

**If you wanna get a better idea of what they look like in thier Werewolf and Vampire form just go to photobucket and type "van helsing dracula and werewolf" and i believe only four of the same picture should pop up...and if for some odd reason you can't figure out which one is the Wereolf and which one is the vampire, the Werewolf is on the left side of the pic and the Vampire is on the right...so yeah . I recommend you do this if you've never seen the movie or need a refresher. Thanks again.**


	6. Chap:6

Sakura sat in her English class and sighed as the image of Sasuke kept appearing in her mind. She shook her head to try and get him out of her head, to focus on the lesson, but it was hard to do that being that he sat right next to her.

He turned his head toward her and leaned over, she leaned toward him too waiting to hea what he had to say.

"Mr. Hatake is looking at you. I think he knows your distracted by something" Sasuke said as he gestured toward where Kakashi stood.

"Ms. Haruno. Care to share with the class what's on your mind?"

"Uh" she smiled nervously "Well you see-"

"She probably thinking about getting with Sasuke…even though she knows she has now chance" Karin said from the back of the room, making a few people laugh "Leave her Mr. Hatake, let the girl dream, after all it would be the only chance she could end up with someone like him"

Sakura bit her lip as she turned toward her, but Ino put her hand on her shoulder. Sakura shook her head and turned back around and picked up her book getting ready to read the book.

"At least she's not desperate to get a boyfriend" said Sasuke as he read the book. Everyone in the class started laughing.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be like that" Karin said as she pouted.

"It's true. All you do is flirt, cut class, make out, try to seduce me and fail horribly if I may add…oh and I almost forgot you after lunch you spend your time in the bathroom throwing up"

Sakura smiled as she kept looking down at her book. She looked through the corner of her eye and saw him smirking at his own comment.

"Hey!" he turned around seeing a guy with red hair and glaring at him "No need to be a dick!"

"Me be a dick?" Sasuke said as he turned around toward the guy "Karin insulted Sakura first, and I'm the dick for telling her something?…and who are you anyway. I can tell your Karin's brother, but what's your name?"

"Haru!…and if that damn loser can't stand up for herself leave her. Obviously she thinks she just as much of piece of trash as Karin think she is"

"Haru!" Kakshi seeing Sasuke as he stood up and walked over to him "Mr. Uchiha sit down"

"She's not trash…that's one" Sasuke said as he looked at Haru with not emotion on his face "Two…the only trash around here is you and your little whorish sister over there" he finished pointing at Karin.

"What?!"

"Hard of hearing? Do I really need me to repeat myself or do you just like hearing me insult her?"

"Sasuke!, Haru! Sit down before I call security!" Kakashi said as watched Haru's face turn red with anger

"Sasuke" Sakura said as she turn toward him "Leave it all right. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. Please just sit down."

Sasuke looked from Haru to Sakura and shrugged as he walked away, "Your not worth my time anyway"

"You really think your hot shit don't you Uchiha?!" Haru shouted as Sasuke sat down

"I can kill you in a second if I wanted to you punk!"

It was silent for a moment, until Sasuke began chuckling and then laughing a little harder, turning toward Haru, "You?…you think you can kill me?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Haru, trying not to laugh at Haru's statement.

"You should really watch what you say, Haru…it might get YOU killed one day" Sasuke sat down and picked up his book, but Haru walked over slamming it down onto his desk. Sasuke looked up at him with a deep seriousness and anger on his face.

"You testing me Uchiha? I can snap your little neck in a second!"

"I'd like to you try, you'll be dead before your hand even gets near me" he said with such coldness it made a chill run up Sakura and Ino's spin. "Now get off my book, before I make you."

Haru chuckled as he got off and walked away. Everyone was silent in the room, including Kakashi, but he quickly snapped out of it and wrote something on the board.

"Well your homework is on the board. Let's try and not get side tracked again tomorrow, shall we…Sasuke, Haru"

"Only if he doesn't start" Sasuke said as he closed his book, hearing the bell ring.

Everyone hurried out of the room, talking about the blow out in class. Sasuke was putting his things away as he slung his bag over his shoulder, seeing Sakura standing there.

"Hey"

"Hey?"

"Thanks…for standing up for me today, but I didn't want you to get in trouble all because of me"

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura…you're my friend. I'm not going to let someone push you around all because you don't want to get in trouble. In that case I'll take your place and risk it. I don't mind, besides it was about time someone told her off,as well as her retarded brother, Haru" he said smiling at her, she looked down at the ground feeling bad for him getting in trouble.

He lifted her chin up with his hand and smiled at her, "It really isn't a big deal Sakura, don't go beating yourself up over this"

She blushed slightly, and squinted seeing the marks on his face were almost practically gone. He smiled "I gotta go. Have history next. Don't think Mr. Nara will be happy if I'm late again. Still hard to believe Shikamaru's father is a teacher" he said as he walked away.

Sakura laughed as she walked out of the class room heading down the hall to the girls gym. She turned the corner, running into someone, knocking both her and the other person over. She rubbed her back as she sat up and looked over at the other person sitting there fixing themselves.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she helped them

"It's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going" she heard a male voice say

"No really it's my fault. I was distracted…as usual" she said looking up at the guy, who actually didn't look bad.

"I'm new here" he said rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously, and fixinf his glasses "Oh I'm Kabuto by the way…and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno" she said smiling "Where are you heading, maybe I can help you."

"Oh, well I have lunch right now, but uh…I can't seem to find the lunch room for the life of me" he said looking around

"Oh it's always hard finding that place. Even I can't find it sometimes" she joked as she had him follow her.

"So Kabuto what made you come to KHS?" she asked walking next to him

"Hunting"

"Hunting?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised

"For old friends. Heard some of my old friends are here so I convinced my parents to let me come here instead, though sadly I haven't seen any of them yet."

"Oh sorry to hear. Well here's the lunch room" she said smiling at him

"Thanks, Sakura. Maybe I'll see you around, huh?"

"I'm sure you will. I usually stay in school late anyway, so if you join a sport or something I'll most likely be seeing you when you get out of practice."

"Cool. Well…see ya" he said as he walked into the lunch room

"See ya"


	7. Chap:7

Ino walked from the vending machines holding a bottle of sprite and two bags of chips. She turned down the hall hearing music playing, as she approached the room she heard the piano playing. Arriving at the door way she saw Sakura playing the piano. A soft and simple tune, and then he began to sing.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leaveI wish that you would just leave'Cause your presence still lingers hereAnd it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of me

You used to captivate meBy your resonating lightNow I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it hauntsMy once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased awayAll the sanity in me

Ino smiled, watching Sakura play and sing. It had been awhile since she played, seeing the joy in her face as she sung her song. She saw a movement, next her and jumped and saw Sasuke staring at her as he watched her too, focused on nothing but Sakura. Ino smiled softly as she looked from Sasuke to Skaura.

"These wounds won't seem to healThis pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with meI've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of me"

Sasuke watched and titled his head for a second like a confused dog, staring at her sadly. Ino looked at him seeing his expression, and moved next to him.

"Sad song" he said

"Yeah. It is, but that's what Sakura's all about. She writes and sings songs that have a story to them I guess you can say. What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Don't play stupid. Naruto told me you had a thing for music too…but you stopped. Why?"

"Lost inspiration I guess. It just wasn't for me" he said as he went to leave

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said as she walked over to Sasuke, who had stopped after he heard her call his name. He turned around and smiled.

"Where are you going? Why don't you hangout with us for a bit?" she said as she grabbed him gently by the arm. He stared at her hand for a moment and then shook his head lightly and smiled softly.

"Sorry Sakura. I have to go. I'll talk to you later though, okay?"

She nodded and waved as he walked away, hands in his pockets. Ino sighed loudly trying to get Sakura's attention. She rolled her eyes as she turned around to face Ino, with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?"

"The way you two just looked at each other. I think I saw a love bug on you two" Ino said as she pushed Sakura playfully

"Love bug?" Sakura laughed "Please Ino, don't ever say that again, it's stupid"

"I know" she said as she picked up her bag "but really I see some chemistry between you two"

"Right" She said as she rolled her eyes and began cleaning up

"I wonder what he was doing here anyway. He's not on a team or anything is he?"

"No, but Naruto is. He might be just staying with him during practice, to hangout"

"True, well Shikamaru is waiting for me by the car. I'll see you later, Sakura"

"Bye" she said as she waved at Ino and Shikamaru as they left

*~*~*

Sakura walked down the street stopping by a deli to get herself a sandwich for when she got home. She took out her I-pod searching for a song to listen too, as she walked home. She turned the corner a looked up seeing a few people walking down the block she lived on, everyone doing their own thing.

"Sakura" she heard a whisper from behind her. She turned around startled by the voice, but saw no one close enough to say anything to her. She shook it off and continued walking, shaking her head slightly as she continued to walk down her block.

"He's in danger, Sakura" she heard the whisper say right next to her ear, making her jump and drop her I-pod. She turned around again her heart beating a mile a minute, but still saw no one.

She went to pick up her I-pod and froze in place.

"He's in danger, Sakura. He needs you."

She quickly stood up, holding her I-pod to her chest as she ran down the block to her house. When she got onto her porch she struggled to find the right key, but finally got the door open. She stood against the door, looking outside for a moment, but saw no one, nothing. There wasn't a single sign of life around that area, and that's what scared her more.

"Sakura?" her mother said as she walked into the hall seeing her daughter looking a little scared.

"Oh. Hey mom"

"Are you all right sweety?" she asked as she walked toward her

"Yeah. I just need to get to…bed. Had a long day that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Trust me" Sakura said as she walked up the stairs to her room, with her hand on her forehead.

She sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her eyes until she jumped feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She sighed as she took it out of her pocket and flipped it open seeing it was a text message.

**From:**

**To: Sakura**

**Message:**

**Your not listening to me.**

Her eyes widened slightly at the text, reading it over and over again before she closed her phone and threw it on to her bed.

"No…No no no no no. This isn't happening" she said, covering her mouth slightly and jumping at the vibration of the cell phone. Her eyes drifted to the cell phone, it's light glowing indicating she had a message. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the phone and flipped it open again, reading the message.

**From:**

**To: Sakura**

**Message:**

**I need your help. You're the only one that can help me…and Sasuke stop the chaos that's about to erupt in Konoha.**

She looked at the message frightened and confused, but managed to type back. Though the only problem was she didn't know who she was sending it too, but she gave it a shot.

**To:**

**From: Sakura**

**Message:**

**What do you mean? Who are you?**

She hit the send button and stared at her phone waiting for a response. She rolled her eyes and she stared out the window, thinking about the message. Then her phone vibrated again and she flipped it open, feeling even more confused then before, yet somewhat understanding.

She put the phone down on her nightstand and changed into her pajamas, went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, shut off the light and got into bed. The only light in her room was the one from her cell phone as she stared at the message one more time before going to bed, hoping she wouldn't regret what she was doing.

**From:**

**To: Sakura**

**Message:**

**If you want to find out…go to sleep**


	8. Chap:8

Sakura blinked a few times, blinded by a light. She shielded her eyes trying to adjust to the light. Everything began to come into view and she began to notice she was in what looked like a field. She turned around smiling slightly at the view of the bright green grass and at the house that stood not to far from where she stood.

She noticed a family outside. From where she stood it seemed to be four people who stood outside, two of them running around. She walked a little closer seeing about three dogs joining the family. The three dogs running and jumping around, playing and barking.

"Beautiful isn't it"

She jumped seeing a man sitting on a large rock looking at the family. She tilted her head to the side as she cautiously walked toward him, making her way slowly in front of him. She examined his features, even though he didn't seem to be looking at her at the moment. He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and dark red eyes that seemed to have a world of their own in them. He blinked and looked down at Sakura making her jump a little.

"Your quite" he said looking at her

"Who are you and…how do you know Sasuke?"

"My name is Itachi"

"Itachi?"

He nodded, standing up on the rock and walking off of it.

"Your Sakura right?"

"Yes" she said as she followed him with her eyes

"I'm Sasuke's brother"

"Sasuke's brother. I didn't know he lived with his brother"

"Living…Miss Haruno, is a term I'm no longer familiar with" he said as he walked up to her "See Sasuke can't be living with me because…well…I'm dead"

Sakura stood there slightly shocked, "Dead, but-

"Why else would I need to talk to you in your sleep. I mean I can talk to while your awake, but being that your mind is constantly busy, it's harder for you more than me to concentrate on my trying to speak with you. So I figure in your sleep, where things are more quiet and clam, I'll be able to say what I need to say"

"Whoa whao wait…so your telling me, your Sasuke's dead brother, and you want to talk to me?"

He nodded

"No. This is insane!" Sakura said, pacing back and fourth "I can't talk to dead people"

"Then what are you doing right now?"

"Oh ha ha. Listen…if you are…really, Sasuke's…dead brother, then why are you bothering me?"

"Because I need your help-"

"I'm not the Ghost Whisperer…I can't do much, actually I can't do much of anything for that matter"

He chuckled as he walked past her gesturing her to follow him with his hand.

"Sakura, you see the area around you…It's a memory" he said looking around at the area "That family over there is outside having fun and though it may seem like a happy memory, don't let appearances fool you…this isn't a good memory"

"Why not?"

"That families life is about to be turned upside down and they don't even see it coming…but from where we stand-" he said as everything began fading to nightfall. Smoke coming out of a chimney, lights shinning through the window, but not far from the house Two people were approaching moving with quick and quite easy. "- we can everything they can't"

"Who are those people?!" Sakura asked as she panicked, seeing more people beginning to surround the house. She gasped and covered her mouth hearing the door burst open, and the air filling with screaming and shots, but soon it all disappeared and faded into something different. A city, a modern day city, though she couldn't tell where it was and it was dark again and raining.

"Itachi?" she asked walking with him still "Where are we…what's going on?"

"We're in New York City, I'm sure as you may have figured it out…these are my memories"

She looked at him sadly and nodded, "Sakura, I need your help to stop a repeat of the past…a very very painful and dangerous past, and I'm afraid it's come to Sasuke and my home town, Konoha. There's some things I can't tell you, but you have to gain Sasuke's trust" he said as he stopped in front of an alley way staring at nothing, but the pavement. Sakura stared at him seeing pain in his eyes and she actually found her eyes watering feeling his pain "-there's one thing I can tell you however…and that's that Sasuke…isn't a human being like you…neither was I, but don't let that one thing cloud your judgment about him"

"I'm sorry, but…I'm having a little trouble und-"

"Itachi!" she heard voice from the alley way call. She looked past Itachi seeing Someone slumped down along the wall sitting, while she recognized the other male kneeling beside him as Sasuke, possibly around the age of sixteen.

"Itachi Please, stand up!" Sasuke said as he stuck his head out from the alley way looking up and down the block, his dark red eyes turning into a bright red.

She moved past him and stood by the alley way seeing Sasuke trying to help Itachi up, but failing. Sasuke looked at his hands, seeing them blood-soaked, it dripping off his hands. He looked scared and worried as he kept looking around, but then grabbed Itachi by his jacket pulling his upper half toward him.

"Get up! I'm not going to leave you here…NOW GET UP!" Sasuke yelled as he breathed heavy looking at his brother. Itachi was weak and barely breathing.

"I-I can't Sasuke" Itachi said in almost a whisper

Sasuke shook his head as he looked at Itachi "Yes you can…get up. PLEASE ITACHI!"

Sakura's own tears began to spill over, as she watched Sasuke begin to cry "get up…don't leave me alone. I don't have any one else"

Sasuke suddenly gasped hearing the sound of footsteps approaching the area. Sakura looked and saw someone hooded walking toward the alleyway, with what looked like a sword or a long knife in their hand with what looked to be weird markings on it as it glinted in the light. Sakura looked back at Sasuke seeing he had seen the person walking toward the area.

"Itachi-"

"Sasuke go. You and I both know I'm not going to make it"

"No, I'm not leaving you here!"

"STOP BEING ANNOYING AND JUST GO ALREADY!" Itachi shouted, little stream of blood coming out of the corners of his mouth. The person appeared in front of the alleyway and Sasuke's scared look disappeared into pure anger as he backed into the darkness of the alleyway, his eyes the only thing visible as they changed into a reptilian like eyes, then suddenly something shot up into the sky and at fast speeds disappeared, a soul piercing cry echoing in air, making people look up and around at the sky, even her. Though her attention went back to the person as they walked back out of the alley way, blood running off the knife. She looked back into the alley way, seeing Itachi slumped over and lifeless, blood pouring out of his neck, making her cover her mouth. She looked over at Itachi, tears streaming down her face.

"This is the last memory I had ever had" he said still not moving from where he stood

"I don't understand Itachi. I don't know what I'm suppose to do…I mean. Is that man one of the same men from the last memory…I don't know what I'm suppose to do, please help me"

"I'm sorry, but the only thing I could do was show you a little bit of both Sasuke's and my past to make things a little easier for you, but the rest, Sasuke has to tell you…but I will leave you with one more small bit of information. That man you saw was in fact in the last memory…but he's here in Konoha and Sasuke knows. You have to help him Sakura…if not…he will die…and they'll win, and if that happens…God help you all"

*~*~*

Sakura sat up breathing heavy as she cried, looking around her room. Sakura's mom walked in, the smiling suddenly fading seeing Sakura crying. She ran up to her sitting on the edge of her bed. Sakura shook her head as she continued to cry telling her mother of a made up bad dream she claimed to have had, but not revealing the information she had been given by Itachi. She looked at her phone, seeing it had vibrated, meaning she had gotten a new text message.

"You all right now?" her mother asked as she brushed her hair out of her face. She nodded as she stood up and got ready for school, looking at the message before she left, smiling slightly.

**From:**

**To: Sakura**

**Message:**

**I trust you. Now it's your turn to trust him…to trust you**

* * *

**A/N: Intested in knowing when i'm going to update again? check out my profile i fixed up the little updating system i had, now i have the date and around the time it would be updated. Check it out if your interested. ^_^**


	9. Chap:9

Sakura arrived at school feeling more anxious than ever. She walked into the lunchroom, seeing Naruto and Ino talking with Kabuto. She ran over to them, but didn't see Sasuke anywhere.

"Oh hey Sakura, have you met Kabuto?" Naruto asked with a toothy grin

"Oh yeah…we've met. Um…just wondering but uh-"

"Oh he's not in today. He had something important to do." Naruto said before she got to ask

She sighed as she sat down, "Oh"

"You sound highly disappointed" Ino giggled

"Well I just wanted to talk to him about something, but…guess I can catch him another time" she said as she bit her lip, then turned to Naruto "Hey, can you give me his address?"

"I don't know he doesn't really want me giving out his personal information like that"

"Please Naruto" Sakura begged "I really need to talk to him"

"What you gonna ask him out?" Ino laughed

"No. It really is important"

Naruto stood there thinking about it for a moment and then grabbed Sakura by her arm bringing her to a corner in the lunchroom, where no one was around "All right, fine. I'lll give you his address, but Sakura don't tell anyone, not a soul. It's bad enough he's gonna have my ass for just telling you"

"Thank you so much Naruto. You don't know how much I appreciate this" she said as she hugged him and then kissed his cheek. He laughed as he watched her head up the stairs to her first class as the bell to begin classes rang.

*~*~*

Sakura walked on the crowded sidewalk, looking at the street signs as she went. She examined every sign carefully until finally finding the right block and turning down it.

"So far so good, now I just gotta look for the number" she said to herself as she continued down the block.

She finally came to a stop, looking at the apartment building, then at the paper. She slipped the paper back into her pocket and walked through the glass doors, heading for the elevator. To her opinion he was living pretty well. The apartment complex seemed nice so far. She exited on the sixth floor walking down the hall past the different apartment doors. She came to a door that had 6f on the door. She took a deep breathe getting ready to knock on the door, but hesitated for a moment.

'Come on, Sakura. Just do it' she thought to herself as she finally knocked on the door, jumping after she heard a dog barking. She heard footsteps approach the door, it opening when she finally heard "Kaiser, sit boy".

She didn't know why, but she felt her heart melt hearing his voice, and even more seeing his face when he finally opened the door all the way. Sasuke stood there with an eyebrow raised as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Sakura?" he began, breaking the silence "What are you doing here?"

She stood silent, looking him up and down seeing him only wearing a black undershirt, but shook her head to stop from getting distracted, blushing slightly.

"I…uh….asked Naruto where you lived. I really needed to talk to you about something"

He sighed, thinking about the possible beat down he was going to give Naruto, and moved to the side letting her into the apartment. She walked in, the first thing she saw was a black and white Husky with beautiful whiteish-grey eyes. She walked into what looked like the living room, which was a dark blue with black couches, and a large flat screen t.v. hanging on the wall. On each side of the T.V. there were two black book shelves, full of books, while under the television was a small wall unit that had a PS3, X-box 360, and a Wii, and through the little glass doors, under the game systems, were games and movies. There were a few pictures and art work on the walls.

"Wow, nice place" She said quietly to herself

"Thanks" said Sasuke was he walked in after her, closing the door. Kaiser automatically walked over to her, sniffing her hand and licking it. She laughed and pet him after noticing.

Sasuke stood there rubbing the back of his head a little, feeling awkward at the moment.

Sakura took a quick breathe as she turned around to him "I thought you lived with your parents…Where are they?"

He was silent, then walked over to her stopping only a few feet away "I don't live with my parents. I live by myself"

"So you lied?"

"That's how it would seem"

She turned away biting her lip, letting her eyes look over the apartment once more, then that's when she noticed it. The picture hanging on the wall. It was of Sasuke…and Itachi. Sasuke looking 16 years the most, Itachi looking around the age of 19 maybe 23. She gasped lowly to herself.

"What's this all about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Do you have a brother?"

His heart stopped at the question. Kaiser made a cry, his ears pressing to his head as he sat down next to Sasuke. Sakura noticed the silence behind and turned around slowly, seeing Sasuke staring at the floor, looking hurt. She felt her eyes watering again knowing she had mentioned a sensitive subject.

"I HAD a older brother" he finally said as he looked up at her "…but he's dead"

She knew she would probably be pushing her luck on the topic already knowing the answer to the questions she was asking, but she had to confirm the information she had gathered from the night before.

"And you parents?"

He closed his eyes, as he clenched his fists his knuckles turning white "They're dead too"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset" she said walking over to him "Listen it's just that-" She stopped not knowing how to approach the topic.

"It's just that what?" he said in a low like whisper, but calmly with his eyes still closed

She took a deep breathe and gained the courage she needed to tell Sasuke, expecting anything to be his reaction "…It's just that last night on the way home…I got a text, telling me that you needed my help for something important, life threatening actually-"

He looked up at her with his eyebrows narrowed, which was beginning to make her nervous.

"- Long story short, another text came in telling me to go to sleep, and in my sleep I found out that the person that was texting me was…your brother, Itachi-"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side biting his lip as he continued to stare at her, with a somewhat amused look on his face. She continued.

"He showed me some of your past…your parents death, though I still didn't get everything that happened, but I also saw your brothers death-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there-" he said as he began chuckling and standing up. He walked back a fourth a few times, making Sakura even more nervous "That was a good story…you know especially after I told you my brother was dead along with my parents. Nice story right off the back of your head too, I'm impressed"

"Sasuke I know how crazy it sounds, but I'm not kidding. I'm being serious"

"So your telling me…my DEAD brother was communicating to you through text message…and in your sleep?"

"Sasuke-"

"Wow…Itachi must have unlimited texting where he is because hell and heaven know that phone bills are a bitch down here with the living…actually UP here. I have a theory my brother is in hell"

Sakura jumped slightly at the bluntness of Sasuke thoughts on Itachi in the afterlife, she almost felt offended seeing as how he seemed like such a nice person and compassionate. Even letting some murder end his own life to save his brothers. How could anyone like him be in such a dark and evil place.

"How could you say that about him?" she said lowly, though she knew he heard her

"Because I just know-" he said lowly also, but shook his head "So are you done harassing me or do you have more stories to tell me?"

"Sasuke please hear me out. I'm not lying I'm being serious" she said as she followed him, seeing he was heading to his room, Kaiser following. She was beginning to get frustrated.

"If I'm lying then how come I was able to tell you Itachi's name without you mentioning it…nonetheless I know that the day your brother was KILLED you two were in an alley way in New York City!-"

Sasuke had stopped walking and was just standing there, but Sakura continued.

"I'm not sure what happened before, but he was on the brink of death. You refused to leave his side, because you wanted to save him, but he kept telling you to leave…you tried so hard to save him, but in the end you just had to leave him…leave him to get killed and you-" she stopped realizing the next thing she was about to say "-Then you…you turned into something and…and you flew away…but I didn't see what it was, it was to dark…"

She looked at him seeing he was silent. She felt her palms sweaty with nervousness and she could feel the anger coming off him, which made her nervous. She jumped seeing him turn around toward her.

"You done?"

She saw the anger in his face and tears started to fall, "Why don't you believe me. I gave you all the proof I have that I'm not lying!"

"You could have easily gotten all that from Naruto!" he shouted walking toward her "He was the only person who knew that!"

"He didn't tell me anything!" she shouted back " I didn't even know he knew all this!"

"Oh please" he said looking away from her "You know what I don't get about you? How could come here reminding me of something so painful"

"You think I wanted to do this!" she shouted still crying "I replayed this over and over again trying to figure out some way to tell you this…but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't find a way to let it down easily"

He shook his head as he walked over to the door, her following him "Sasuke you're the last person I ever want to hurt. Please, Sasuke, you have to believe me"

He opened the door, and she felt her heart drop even more "I don't have to do anything you tell me. Leave."

She didn't know what to say, so she just walked out hearing the door slam behind her, making her cry even harder as she walked to the elevator. She went in and pressed the button, letting the doors close. She slide down the wall of the elevator, sitting as she covered her face with her arms.

"Stubborn little idiot he is" she heard a familiar whisper "but you can't give up, trust me Sakura. He may be stubborn, but he'll come through. You just need to give him a little time"

"I don't know if I can do this, Itachi" she said through a few tears

"Please Sakura. I need you. You're the only one who can get through to him"

She nodded to herself as she stood up, wiping her eyes, walking out of the elevator and out of the complex. As she continued she continued talking to Itachi through her head a new little ability she figured out she could do.

"Itachi?"

"Yes"

"Sasuke said…that he thinks your…in hell. Why would he say that?"

It was silent at first, but then he responded.

"Because the blade that killed me…it's meant to damn my kinds soul into hell"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"…but…What are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"At this point I can believe anything"

"Sorry Sakura, only Sasuke can tell you. If you want that information you gotta pry it out of him…so are you going to give up?"

"No. I guess…I just have to try harder"


	10. Chap:10

It was night time and Sasuke laid on his bed letting the moonlight reflect off his dark red eyes. Kaiser laid next to him sniffing his arm and licking it. He thought about everything that had happened that day, the things Sakura had said and closed his eyes.

'I don't understand…why would Itachi want her to help me so badly...why didn't he come to me instead?' he thought to himself, then he remembered seeing the hurt in Sakura's face, her tears. Suddenly his chest felt heavy and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Maybe I was to hard on her" he sat up as he rolled his eyes, Kaiser sitting up too with his head tilted to the side looking at Sasuke "…damn it!…I don't know what to do"

"Hmph…he told her I need help. How could she help me?" he said to himself, looking out the window, seeing it was raining.

*~*~*

Sakura sat in her room playing with her hamster paws as she was talking with Itachi in her mind. Laughing occasionally to herself at something's he said.

"So Itachi…can you tell me what year you guys were born?"

"1885"

"Wow the old west, huh?…was it fun?"

"Living in that time had it's up's and down's" he chuckled

"So that would make Sasuke…125 years old. Wow" she giggled to herself "That's old, but I have to admit he looks good for his age"

"Anew face cream does wonders to the skin"

She laughed again, letting her hamster walk around her bed.

"Aren't you worried it's going to pee or crap on your bed or something?"

"No, Chewy believe it or not a very decent hamster. In fact I have a theory that he might be like you guys"

Itachi chuckled "How so?"

"Because hamsters only have a minimum lifespan of about 2 years…Chewy has been in my life for 4. He's passed his limit and still looks very well and healthy…then again my mom only let's me feed him carrots, lettuce and sometimes vanilla yogurt, which it his favorite treat" she said as she snuggled the hamster to her face.

"That really does sound like an odd hamster. Lucky and healthy I guess"

"Yeah. I love my chewy. He's-" Her thoughts were interrupted hearing something knocking on her window. She put Chewy down on her bed and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains away and screamed quickly covering her mouth as she saw Sasuke mounted on the edge of her window sill.

"Sasuke?" she said having her hand over her chest trying to clam down. He pointed at the little knob to open the window. She nodded and pulled the window open letting him climb in even though he was wet.

"What are you doing here. How'd you know where I lived?"

"I did what you did. I asked Naruto" He said leaning against the window sill

"But why…I mean I got you upset-"

"Humor me" he said as to took his jacket off "Let's say Itachi really did speak to you in your sleep. What did he tell you exactly?"

She sighed feeling it was somewhat pointless, but she began to tell him "He said that he and you needed my help to stop the repeat of something from your past. He showed me some memories and then said that there were certain things he couldn't tell me…but he did say that, well…you weren't a human being. You guys are something different from other people"

Sasuke stood there thinking about it, until Sakura snapped him out of his thought.

"You can sit down on my chair if you want. Your pants aren't wet or anything, just leave your jacket by the window and take off your boots"

"Thanks" he said as he did what she said and sat down

"Listen Sasuke I'm really-"

"Don't be" he said staring at the floor "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have I treated you the way I did-"

"What did I tell you" Itachi said as he chuckled " He just needed some time to think things over"

"I'm just…still confused as to why Itachi would go to you and not me. Unless you really did get all this from Naruto"

"No. I swear it was all from Itachi. Naruto had nothing to do with this, so please don't be mad at him"

Sasuke smirked "Well If you wanna be technical, he was involved because he told you where I lived…aaand if he wouldn't have told you where I lived then none of this would have happened"

She giggled, "Yeah I guess your right"

"But don't worry I'm not mad at him, but since we're on the subject…can I trust you with something?"

Sakura sat up, looking him in the eyes "Sure"

"Only a few number of people know what I am" he began as he paused and stared into Sakura's eyes for a moment "I'm not exactly sure if I can trust you yet though"

Sakura went to say something, but then sighed and smiled at him nodding "It's all right. I understand. Gaining someone's trust…especially after being what you've been through must be hard"

He smiled softly at her "Yeah, but I guess I can at least trust you won't go around telling people I'm not human right"

She nodded as she sat on the floor in front of him looking up at him.

"Great then I'm going to take these out because they irritate me" he said taking his contacts out, revealing his dark red eyes. She stood up on her knees, making him slightly nervous and blushing as he looked at her getting closer to his face.

"Wow, so your eyes really are red…That's so cool" she said lightly touching the area around his eyes.

He face began to turn a deeper red as he leaned back in the seat "Y-yeah. They're red. D-do they make you uncomfortable"

"No" she said smiling slightly "they're actually very…not to demasculineize you, but they're very pretty"

She looked at his face seeing he was tense and blushing and quickly sat back down on the floor, blushing herself, turning away from him "Sorry I didn't mean to make you…uncomfortable"

"Uh it's all right. I wish I could say that always happens the first time someone's sees my eyes, but uh…no I would say you're the first person who's ever done that"

Sakura blushed even more, slinking down lower.

"If it makes you feel better Hinata ran away screaming the first time she saw them…oddly enough you're the first person who actually…likes them"

"…Hinata knows about what you are?"

"Yeah, don't be offended or anything it just that she's Naruto's girlfriend, plus she already knew what he was and kept it a secret for such a long time so I figured I could trust her"

"Wait" Sakura said as she spun around accidentally kicking Sasuke, but hurting herself instead. She grabbed her leg in pain repeating 'Ouch' over and over again.

"I feel like my leg just rammed into a brick wall!"

Sasuke shrugged "Sorry"

"Anyway…Naruto isn't human either?"

"No"

"What's he?"

"Can't tell ya. I'm sure if you ask him he'll tell you though. He trusts you."

"Then if he trusts me why don't you?" she said a little sadly

Sasuke stood silent as he sighed and got off the chair bending down. He grabbed her leg rolling up the pants leg seeing it was starting to bruise. He put his hand on it and looked back up at her.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sakura. I just don't trust myself. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if my enemy got their hands on you."

She watched as the bruise began to disappear under his touch. She smiled to herself and bit her lip, thinking how even though he wouldn't tell her, it was because he cared about her a lot. She looked up at him hearing him chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked him still smiling

"You"

"What did I do?"

"Your smiling like the best thing just happened to you"

"Well Mr. Uchiha the same way you won't tell me things is the same way I can keep a secret of my own, so ha" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey. I'm a different situation" he said as he laughed

"Hey, Sasuke?' she said turning back toward him, her face only inches away from his, making her blush a little as she moved away a little "What it's like…living for as long as you have?"

"Not as glamorous as story books make it out to be" he said his eyes focused on her, taking a deep breathe

"I didn't think it was. It seems like you've had a hard life. People always after you…is that why you moved from Konoha in the first place?"

"Yeah"

"Oh" she said sitting next to him looking at a ring he wore on his right hand. She gently grabbed his hand looking at it, laughing lightly to herself "It matches your eyes"

"Yeah, Itachi got it for me for that reason. Though his eyes are the same color, don't know why he didn't keep it for himself"

She looked at the clock seeing it was 1:30am and sighed. Sasuke looked at the time also and seemed a little upset, when he felt something bumping into his leg. He looked down seeing a hamster in a light blue ball, and picked it up.

"Oh that's Chewy" Sakura said happily as she opened the ball and pulled him out "Say hi to Sasuke Chewy"

"I'm Jealous…you never told Chewy to say hi to me...it's cause i'm dead isn't it" she heard Itachi say in her head, which made her laugh

"Hi Chewy" Sasuke said as he looked at the hamster then at Sakura "What are you laughing at now?"

"Nothing"

"You smile a lot" he said looking at her

"What?, no I don't"

"Yeah you do…That's why seeing you cry today, kinda…made me feel really bad"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at Chewy, not knowing what to say.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You really want to know what I am?"

"Yes"

"I'm a Vampire"

She smiled and looked at him as he stood up and walked over to the window, putting his boots on.

"Does this mean you sleep upside down?"

"No…it just means watch yourself if you ever get cut around me. I kinda have a huge liking to blood as I'm sure you might have figured out" he said as he went to grab his jacket. She walked over to him opening the window.

"Thanks for telling me" she said as she kissed his cheek, while he stood on the edge of the window sill. He stood there for a moment then smirked.

"Thanks for letting me trust you" he said as he pushed himself off the edge, making her panic for a moment, until he managed to land smoothly on his feet, and waved at her as he flipped his hood up and began walking home.

*~*~*

"Hm, So what's her name?" a voice hidden in the shadows said as they watched Sasuke walking away "Sakura Haruno, I believe"

"Pretty name" they said as they chuckled "so how's our source in the school?"

"They're fine. They've managed to handle things so far, getting enough information on everyone"

"Excellent"

"So what's next?"

"Well we have to get the last three points to our lovely star"

"And the center?"

They looked up toward Sakura's window "I have a pretty good idea of who I want it to be…but first, go take care of our demon will you"

"Yes sir" they said as they disappeared

"Hm. So little Sasuke's found an interest in this girl" they said as they laughed "This couldn't get any easier"


	11. Chap:11

**Sakura jogged trying to get to school before the rain got heavier. She ran into the school taking her jacket off, hearing a whistle behind her. She looked seeing Ino behind her smiling as she looked her up and down.**

"**Wooow, lookin good Sakura" She said with a big smile "What's the occasion?"**

"**Oh…I just felt like dressing nice today" she said looking at herself, fixing her denim skirt and her button down. **

"**Yeah sure" Ino said walking past her "There's no girl that I've seen that doesn't dress as nice as you are today…just because they feel like it. Your trying to impress a certain someone"**

"**Oh shut up Ino" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes walking into the lunchroom "Honestly is it wrong for a girl to want to change the way she dresses, just to look nice?"**

"**I guess not" Ino said, both her and Sakura laughing, but soon stopped when they saw a crowd of people around the table they usually sit at. They both walked over quickly making they're way through the crowd, seeing Tenten crying frantically to Naruto and Sasuke.**

"**All right break it up people" Ino said pushing people away. Naruto and Hinata got up bringing Tenten to a hall way where not many people were around. Sasuke stood there for a moment, grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him as he followed Naruto and Hinata.**

"**Now tell us what happened?" Naruto said looking a little confused**

"**I don't know…I-I was just walking with Neji, when this guy…he came out of no where, but Neji seemed to recognize him-" Tenten said between tears **

"**Neji's dead" Sasuke said before she even got the words out, she looked up at him covering her mouth as she broke down even more. Sasuke shook his head, closing his eyes. Naruto turned around, facing Sasuke.**

"**They got Neji" Naruto sighed "I was so sure he was going to make it!"**

**Sasuke stood silent. Naruto seemed angry as he stared at Sasuke.**

"**So they got their Demon…now what?!" Naruto hissed "I knew we should have stayed together as a group, but no, you insisted that we all separate!"**

"**Hey don't go blaming me for this. How the hell was I suppose to know they were going to get to him. Neji was so sure he could handle himself…we all were, so shut up!" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto, though his expression changed "We all made mistakes, and now we're paying for them"**

"**Sasuke there's has to be something we can do…you and Naruto are the only ones left. If they get you both-" Hinata said sadly**

"**No" Sasuke interrupted "it won't be over…They still need another person, even after they've taken us"**

"**Sasuke please stop talking like they're going to capture you, please"**

"**I'm sorry Hinata, but the truth is at this point the chances are high" Sasuke said sadly "they might"**

"**Wait what's going on?" Sakura asked, feeling both nervous and confused. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, then at each other. Sasuke sighed for a moment, "Hey Sakura can you go back in the lunchroom for a moment. I'll come back to talk to you"**

"**Um…all right" she said walking into the lunchroom again, bumping into Karin. She rolled her eyes.**

"**Hey Sakura" she said with her famous fake smile "Listen I wanna apologize for being so mean in class to you the other day"**

"**Right. Please Karin I'm really not in the mood to deal with you" she said walking around her**

"**No need to be rude when I'm apologizing to you"**

"**Stop your crap, Karin!" she said turning around "You and I both know you don't mean it…plus I'm sure you have something else up your sleeve to make me look bad, so please, cut your crap"**

**Karin sighed as she walked over to Sakura, putting her arm around her. Sakura shrugged her off, rolling her eyes.**

"**Now Sakura…even though I might be faking it, it still makes me look good" she said as she smiled and then leaned into Sakura "Sakura?…do you really like Sasuke?"**

"**What business is it of yours?"**

"**Just wondering"**

"**Right"**

"**Well do you?"**

"**Sakura" Sasuke called as he walked over to her, looking at Karin "Mind if I borrow her for a second"**

**He grabbed her hand pulling her away from Karin, and out into the hall way. Sakura leaned against the wall, looking at Sasuke seeing something was bothering him.**

"**So…what's going on?"**

**He sighed, "Sakura…these people that are after us, they want us for one reason and one reason only and quite frantically it's somewhat cliché"**

"**Which would be what?…world domination?"**

"**No" he laughed slightly "No… try…okay, there really is no easy way to say this."**

"**Just say it"**

"**All right, black magic has existed dating way back…even during my time. These people, as I'm sure you can tell are no good…anyway it's a spell"**

"**A spell…what all these killings"**

"**More than just that. There's 3 steps to the spell and 6 things required to complete this spell, which are humans. The first step is transformation. That's when they take 5 humans and turn them into something more powerful, to be specific 2 vampires, 1 werewolf, 1 demon, 1 fallen angel" he paused making sure that I was understanding everything he was saying, then continued "Step two is killing the very beings they created with a special blade…a blade that's meant to damn the soul into hell, after that it's collecting a sample of the creatures blood"**

"**Sacrifice."**

"**Exactly, but to a whole new level…sacrificing things like demons, angels, vampires, and werewolves are higher. Our souls are already considered damned, yet…we're special. Do you know why?"**

**Sakura shook her head "The five of us…we're the only ones around. In other words, we're rare. It's like hunting a collecting the dead animals body as a trophy, instead it's our souls. Anyway, once step one and two are complete they need to find a human, that's the sixth person,…I don't know the specific qualifications for this person, but once they find them, they're used as the center-"**

"**The center?…what do you mean?"**

"**A pentagram, Sakura. The five creatures or people, that are killed along with the blood sample are the five points to the star, the one human…is the center" he sighed sadly "They got Itachi, Anko and now Neji"**

"**I don't understand, what's the purpose of doing all of this?"**

"**The spell is meant to cause chaos on earth…so if there's chaos and mayhem, what do you think the result will be?"**

"**Everyone would turn against each other…practically ending the world"**

"**Exactly. Hard to believe that someone who lives in this world would want to end it with them in it right?…I don't understand it either, but there's nothing we can do about it now"**

"**There has to be some way to reverse everything, right…I mean…there's got to be something"**

"**If me and Naruto die before they get to us, then that ends they're plans…this spell is a one time deal. If one little thing is out of place, then the whole thing goes down the drain, but for now all we can do is run…try our best to avoid them, there's really nothing else we can do"**

"**So what now?" Sakura asked as she walked past Sasuke, feeling a heaviness in her chest**

"**Me and Naruto can't stay here" he said, making Sakura's heart stop "We're going to have to leave. It's to risky staying here"**

"**So your leaving, that's it?" Sakura said turning to him "Your running away from your problems?"**

"**This isn't a small issue like…I slept with some guys girlfriend and now I'm running away. This is life or death…nonetheless, not to sound cliché, but we're holding the fate of the world on our shoulders, Sakura!" he pleaded sadly "What do you want us to do?"**

**Sakura bite her lip, making it bleed as she stood there staring at Sasuke, a few tears running down her cheeks. He walked over to her taking her hands into his, leaning his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.**

"**Sakura…I don't want to leave you" he said lowly, making her cry a little more "Please forgive me. I never told you how I felt about you but…I don't want to leave without you knowing"**

"**Sasuke" Naruto said, having his book bag slung over his shoulder, gesturing toward the door with his head "We should probably go"**

"**I don't understand…why are you guys leaving, where are you going?!" Ino shouted as she walked through the doors.**

"**We're just leaving Ino. Just drop it, it's our choice not yours." Naruto said as he kissed Hinata before walking out the door. Ino rolled her eyes storming back into the lunchroom. **

**Sakura looked at Hinata sadly seeing her crying, as she looked at the area Naruto had been standing. She felt her heart drop thinking about how the next day, Naruto and Sasuke really wouldn't be there anymore.**

"**What about Hinata…this is so unfair for her" Sakura said still looking at her **

"**Yeah I know. She thinks us leaving is the best thing though" he said as he smiled softly and hugged Sakura, making her close her eyes, enjoying the moment.**

"**Just remember…your all mine" Sasuke said as he chuckled, making Sakura's eyes shoot up at the familiar saying "No one can have you"**

**She turned around and looked at him. He smiled and then leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, lingering there for a moment before he heard Naruto calling him.**

"**Bye Sakura" **

**She stood there frozen, feeling unable to move. She watched as he was about to leave.**

"**Sasuke!" she called out. He stopped at the doorway, looking back.**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**I don't know" he said as he smirked quickly and then disappeared. She walked over to the doorway, looking outside seeing they were gone. Not a trace of them left behind. She bite her lip, holding her hand over her chest as she walked back inside the building.**

***~*~***

**Sasuke and Naruto stood on roof of the school building staring down, seeing Sakura as she disappeared back into the building. Naruto looked at Sasuke seeing the hurt in his eyes. **

"**Sasuke?"**

**He stood silent, closing his eyes. His hair fell in front of his face, due to the rain soaking it. Naruto felt his heart screaming in pain leaving Hinata and Sakura behind. He looked back at Sasuke seeing a red drop fall to the ground. Naruto tilted his head seeing a few tears running down Sasuke's cheeks, but unlike normal tears these were red. Sasuke stood up as he picked his book bag up.**

"**Let's go" he said, without looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded as he turned jumping from roof to roof. **

"**Maybe this is the best thing" Sasuke said to himself as took the book bag making the straps on longer. He put it on his back and glanced at the area Sakura had stood before turning and taking flight, not far behind Naruto.**


	12. Chap:12

Sakura stood in English occasionally glancing at the empty seat next to her. Ino seeing her, tapped her shoulder.

"Sakura…what the hell is going on?" she asked "Why did they leave…where the hell are they going?"

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head lightly "I don't know Ino. I really don't"

"They didn't tell you anything?"

"No. Nothing…left me at a stand still just like you" she said the bell ringing for the next class "I'll see you later all right"

"Yeah…sure" Ino said as she picked up her things and left her class

*~*~*

Ino walked down the hall, looking more frustrated and angry than ever. She looked around as if looking for someone and finally found what she was looking for. Seeing Kabuto she grabbed him by the sleeve yanking him away from the person he was talking to. He stumbled as she dragged him into an empty class room.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Naruto and Sasuke. They're gone!"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"Cause they know you're here you moron" Ino said glaring at him a hint of yellow glinting over her eyes "cause of you killing Neji last night with Tenten around they found out"

Kabuto clenched his fists "Do you have any idea where they may have went?"

"No!" Ino said punching the wall leaving a hole "Damn it…I scratched my hand….anyway whatever. Where's Orochimaru?"

"I don't know. I've been kinda busy…man this is annoying" Kabuto said crossing his arms

"Annoying to you. I've been here playing high school girl for four years…you just came in playing new boy all right. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have even gotten so far as knowing that Naruto was here, so shut up and go find Orochimaru…looks like we have hunting to do"

Kabuto nodded as he turned to walk away, but Ino stopped him "and try not to screw things up this time. Okay?"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah fine"

"Great. I have a feeling little Sasuke left some info behind. I'm going to stop by Sakura's tonight to see what I can find out"

"Hey…You know for a second there I thought you were really beginning to like Sakura" he said watching her leave

"Good acting can come a long way don't you think" she said waving as she left the classroom. Kabuto leaving in such of Orochimaru.

*~*~*

Sakura sat in her bedroom petting Kaiser. He had left him behind leaving him in her care. Kaiser laid there making crying sounds every now and the showing he missed Sasuke.

"It's all right Kaiser" she said as she pet him, smiling softly "I'll take care of you. I promise living here will be just as good if not better"

He snuggled his head into her lap letting her hug him, as he winced in sadness.

"I know. I miss him too" she said trying to comfort him "I wish I knew where he was"

"Hey there!" Ino said as she opened the door smiling as she walked in. The first thing she noticed was Kaiser.

"Hey Ino…what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing" she asked looking at the depressed Kaiser "When did you get a dog?"

"Oh, today. It belonged to Sasuke, but he left it here for me to take care of. His name is Kaiser"

"So Kaiser is Sasuke's dog huh?…he's cute" she said as she went to pet him, but his eyes shifted to her, quickly glowing green color as he shot up growling at her, making her back up. Sakura was surprised seeing his hair spike up as he growled at Ino with such rage it almost frightened her.

'A sensor. Great!' Ino thought to herself as she backed up, Kaiser jumping off the bed moving toward her, his teeth much sharper than they should be.

"K-Kaiser?…what's wrong with you boy" Sakura said unable to figure out what was going on.

"Uh you know what. Seems like your new pet doesn't like me very much. I'll come back another day, when we can practice trust with it" she said as she walked out of the door. Kaiser began to clam down as he moved back over to Sakura, climbing onto her bed in almost a defensive manner, looking around as he laid his head on her lap.

"Kaiser…what's gotten into you…what just happened to you?" she asked more herself than the dog.

"He's a sensor" she heard Itachi

"Itachi!…I'm so happy to hear you" Sakura said inside her head, smiling slightly

"Glad to see I can make you feel a little better about the situation"

"Thank you…now what's a sensor?"

"A sensor is a special animal, made by a spell. Kaiser's been our sensor ever since me and Sasuke were first turned. Sensors are made to take a certain enemy, if the enemy comes into range, the sensor turns and goes into defense mood."

"So Kaiser…he was protecting me…from Ino?!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but Kaiser wouldn't attack anyone unless he knew they were a threat. He's a dangerous sensor as you can see…killed a lot of the allies involved in both Sasuke and Naruto's families murder…but they did work to, have to give Sasuke and Naruto some credit" he said with a chuckle "but if it wasn't for Kaiser they would most likely be dead…which is why I don't understand why they would leave him behind."

"Me nither…if Kaiser's really that useful why leave him with me?" Sakura thought as she pet him, seeing he seemed to still be on the look out "Sensors can be wrong though sometimes can't they?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause Ino" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes playfully and laughed "She's my best friend she wouldn't be against me"

"I'm wouldn't be to sure about that Sakura. Sensor's are extremely accurate in who their suppose to be targeting. If they sense she's a threat to you, Sasuke, or Naruto…I'm sorry to tell you, but it's most likely because she's working for the people that are after them"

"Seriously Itachi?…Ino?…You've got to be kidding me" she said looking at a picture of Her and Ino their freshman year.

Itachi sighed "I don't expect you to believe such a ludicrous statement…well to you at least…just watch your back. That's all I'm asking"

Sakura nodded to herself hugging Kaiser, "Fine. I will"

She sighed, touching her lips lightly, thinking about Sasuke. She shook her head and turned on the her t.v. automatically seeing Invader Zim.

'WHY IS THERE BACON IN THE SOOOAAAP?!'

'I DID IT MYSELF!'

(Lines from the show. ^-^. I love that show)

She laughed lightly and continued watching until she began drifting into a deep sleep.

*~*~*

Kabuto sat on a chair, backwards, leaning on the back of it letting his arms hang over the edge as he messed with the knife he held in his hand. He lowered his head and sighed as he glanced out the window.

"Where the hell is she?" he asked

"Patience Kabuto. I'm sure she'll show up soon." Orochimaru said as he sat on a couch reading a book. Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"She swears she's hot stuff…thinking she's better than me" he said pouting

"Well Kabuto. She been undercover for a long time and no one has discovered her…even now. She's very talent-"

"Yeah yeah I know. 'She's sneaky, smart, and quick…just what we need. We're lucky to have her'" Kabuto said reciting the usual speech Orochimaru give him about Ino. Orochimaru looked at him with an eyebrow raised, Kabuto clearing his throat feeling awkward.

"Your useful to us too, Kabuto. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have anyone to do the dirty work…you know the killing part and collecting blood" Orochimaru laughed "You come in handy"

"Gee thanks. I feel special. I'm a killing machine"

"Well you never proved to be of use in anything else…so yes. You're a killing machine" he said opening the book again, when suddenly Ino walked in, looking upset.

"What crawled up your ass, your highness" Kabuto asked pretending to throw the large knife at her head. She glared at him, sitting down in a seat across from him.

"Keep doing that and I'll be sure to take your manhood and put it in my pocket"

"Sheesh" he said bringing his hand down toward his lower half "No need for the violence"

"Right" she said sounding pissed "then what the hell do you call what we're doing…playing patty cake?"

"All right seriously what's the issue with you" he said throwing the knife down onto the ground letting it stab into the floor.

"We have a serious problem" she said crossing her arms over he chest

"And that would be what exactly?" Orochimaru asked

"Sakura…Sasuke left his 'dog' with her "but it turns out the dog is actually a sensor"

"A sensor?!" Kabuto said as he leaned his forehead onto the backside of the chair "I thought you could only summon those things once…I thought Deidara got rid of the last sensor he had. Speaking of…where the hell is that guy?"

"Dead" Orochimaru said closing the book again "was found dead about a month ago…seemed like he was killed by a very large and aggressive animal I recall the news caster saying"

Kabuto waved his hands in the air and let them drop "When were planning on letting me know"

"Today actually" he said

"Great, so that leaves what…five of us now?" Ino asked

Orochimaru nodded.

"So you think Sasuke's sensor killed Deidara?"

"Possibly, there's no animal that could have taken out Deidara…unless it was a powerful sensor...which highly doubt out little Sasuke wasted his time summoning a weak sensor"

"Perfect. So what now?"

"I say we wait for Sasori and Pein" Ino said looking from Kabuto to Orochimaru "I think it's our best bet. I'm sure the sensor can't get all five of us. It has to have a weak point somewhere"

"Oh yeah so what…we barge into Sakura's house kill the dog and try to get her to believe your still her friend. That's BS. It isn't going to work"

"Well do you have any bright ideas Sherlock?" she snapped " I don't hear you suggesting anything"

"I say screw trying to hide who we are anymore. You said you clearly saw he had feelings toward the girl, right?"

"Yeah and?"

"Why not use her to our advantage"

"Are you suggesting we kidnap her and try to get Sasuke to come back here?" Ino said with an eyebrow raised "It won't work. He knows how this whole thing works. What are we gonna do threaten to kill her if he doesn't come back. He's not stupid, he won't do it. He knows we have to do this a certain way…beside Orochimaru already decided we're using her for the center…if we kill her it's over. Besides…if he left the sensor with her to protect her I'm sure it's because he already had suspicions"

"Your right" Orochimaru interrupted, making both Kabuto and Ino look at him "She is under heavy protection…after all when your in love with someone you would do all it takes to protect them from your enemies…but…there's one person who has nothing protecting them, and I'm sure I can get a certain someone to come running back"

Ino looked at him confused a moment until realization hit her, making a smile come across her face "Hinata"

"Exactly" he said still looking at the book he held in his hand

"There's still one little issue. How are we gonna get Naruto to know that we have her?"

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve" Orochimaru said as he smirked closing the book "but let's give them a little time before we carry out our little plan...calm before the storm"


	13. Chap:13

"Come here Kaiser" Sakura said playfully making him run over to her. He jumped on her trying to lick her face. She sat down on the grass and played with him throwing a ball as he ran for it and brought it back to her.

She sat there smiling as she watched him trying to get the ball from underneath the grill she had in her backyard. When he finally came back with the ball, he dropped it into her hand and she pet him smiling softly as she sighed.

"Hard to believe it's been a year isn't Kai"

He sat down in front of her tilting his head to the side looking a little sad.

"Oh don't worry boy" she said laughing "I'm not sad. I'm okay"

He quickly jumped up again panting and jumping around, wanting her to throw the ball. She gave into his wish and threw the ball accidentally hitting Hinata as she walked into the back yard. Sakura bit her lip and laughed lightly.

"Sorry Hinata. Didn't see you there"

"Oh it's all right, Sakura. Cute dog. What's his name?" she asked as she bent down petting him, making him wag his tail. He lifted himself on his hind legs leaning on her. She laughed as she gently pushed him off of her and walked over to Sakura sitting next to her.

"How've you been?"

"Surviving" Sakura said as Kaiser ran over laying on his back, wanting her to rub his belly "Your so spoiled you know that"

Hinata giggled seeing Sakura rubbing his belly. Kaiser clearly enjoying it.

"Hey did you know Kaiser here is a sensor…if you know what that is"

"Really?!" she said looking at him "He seems so sweet, to be such a vicious creature…well at least you can't tell what he is. Where'd you get him?"

"Sasuke left him with me" Sakura said softly reminiscing about the day he left, the events fast forwarding in her head "I guess he's suppose to protect me"

"You should feel lucky. Most Sensor's can't be kind to anyone except their masters…but it seems like Kaiser's grown a huge liking to you"

"Yeah. My parents love him too. Very well behaved"

"Lucky. My parents don't want me having a dog."

"That reminds me. How's um…your family dealing with Neji's death?"

Hinata sighed biting her lip "They're…surviving"

"I guess that's all one can do" said Sakura as she stood up helping Hinata "Wanna come in and hangout?"

"Sure"

They walked into the house. Sakura walked into the kitchen with Sakura, but stopped at the doorway seeing Ino, Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sakura's look turned serious seeing Kabuto messing with a knife he held in his hand as he sat on the counter top.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said with a smile, but Kaiser got in front of her growling loudly and getting bigger, his hair spiking up.

Ino took a step back, all three of them tense.

"Wanna call your little pet off" Ino said in a serious tone, as her cold gaze met Sakura's. Sakura felt her heart sank as she looked at Ino sadly.

"Your really involved in all this Ino?" she asked softly and sadly

Ino shrugged "I'm afraid so"

"Then in that case…Kaiser can stay the way he is" Sakura said sternly

"That's rude. Besides…our business isn't with you" Ino said her eyes shifting to Hinata. Sakura followed her gaze.

"No. Your not bothering either of us. What do you want with Hinata?"

"We just want to send Naruto a little message that's all" Orochimaru said stepping in.

Kaiser roared, almost making the whole house shake, and the three of them back up, as he moved toward them ready to attack them.

"I have no intension of having him step down" Sakura said next to him

"It's all right. We figured you wouldn't" Kabuto said with a smile.

Suddenly a red headed male dropped appeared behind Hinata, grabbing her. Sakura spun around, but he disappeared.

"See…we may not be able to get a hold of you to get Sasuke to come back, but Naruto will sure respond to her pain and suffering…and if one comes, I'm sure so will the other. We'll be back for you another day…or later maybe. All depends on how long it takes for them to get here" Orochimaru said as he faded away along with everyone else. Kaiser's ears pressed against his head as he went back to normal, looking up at Sakura as he cried.

Sakura bit her lip and grabbed her head as she looked around not knowing what to do, falling to the ground.

"What am I suppose to do now?" she asked herself

*~*~*

Naruto slept on his stomach, drool covering his pillow and his arm hanging off the side of the bed. Until something was thrown on him.

"WHAT!" he shouted sitting up looking panicked. He heard someone laughing and looked around he room seeing no one.

"Not funny you dick, where are you?!" Naruto said looking at the shirt that had been thrown at him.

He heard a whistle above him seeing Sasuke laying on the ceiling his legs crossed with his arms behind his head "Wake up sleeping beauty"

"Ha Ha. I hate you" Naruto said trying to throw the shirt back at him, but it didn't reach him. Sasuke chuckled seeing Naruto's failed attempts at trying to hit him.

"You'll have to come down some time" Naruto said glaring at him with his goofy looking face

"No actually. I can stay up here all day…Especially since I forced to sleep up here all night long cause you didn't want to share a bed"

"Yeah I know" Naruto said looking at him with disgust "Your ugly ass scared the hell out of me cause I woke up in the middle of the night. Seriously get a cover or something to put over your ugly face"

"Hey your not exactly Megan Fox either" Sasuke said as he jumped down, landing on his feet "You can use a few adjustments yourself"

"Hey. I still look ten times better than you" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke walk over to a bag, taking out a something that had a dark red liquid in it. Sasuke shrugged cutting a little corner of the packet and drinking it.

"Dude really…use a cup" Naruto said as he shook his head looking at Sasuke as he drank the blood, letting the packet hang from his mouth as he moved around the room taking the outfit he was going to wear that day out of his bag.

"What your acting like I'm making a mess" he mumbled with the packet in his mouth. Naruto shook his head going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Hey did you use the bathroom already?!" Naruto called from the bathroom

"I'm always ahead of you in everything Naruto" Sasuke called back. Naruto mocked him as he brushed his teeth.

"Stop mocking me you idiot!"

Naruto and Sasuke sat in a diner, Naruto stuffing his face. Sasuke had his eyes closed listening to his ipod. A waitress came over, standing in front of Sasuke, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"Can I get you anything. Maybe a drink" she said smiling as she looked him up and down. Naruto laughed, seeing the girl was trying to hard to flirt with Sasuke. The way she leaned against the table, showing a little cleavage. Sasuke looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You gotta be kidding me" he said taking his headphones out from his ears "Listen please stop trying all right. I'm not interested…plus what makes me even more uninterested is the fact you remind me of someone, so leave me alone"

She stood up feeling slightly embarrassed as she fixed herself and walked away saying something under her breath.

"Looks like you pissed her off" Naruto said as he laughed

"Yeah well. I getting tired of being flirted with"

"Want me to cut your face open to make you less sexy"

"Will you?" Sasuke said with a smirk, Naruto laughed, but suddenly stopped. Sasuke looked at him with concern.

"You all right?" he asked him

"Do you hear that?" Naruto asked looking around the diner

"Hear what, Naruto?" Sasuke said looking around, only hearing people whispering with their own conversations

"The…the crying"

"The crying?"

"Yeah crying I-I …hear a girl…crying"

"Naruto" Sasuke said looking around again "no one's crying"

"I hear a girl, Sasuke I'm not lying" he said panicking more, covering his ears "I-it sounds…like-like Hinata"

Sasuke shot over the table, catching everyone's attention as he grabbed Naruto seeing that he was beginning to panic even more after realizing who it sounded like.

"Naruto, don't listen to it" he said sternly, but Naruto was in his own world now scared of what he was hearing. Sasuke grabbed him by his shirt, looking into his eyes seeing he was completely lost. Naruto suddenly got up pushing Sasuke out of the way as he ran outside, turning and taking off at high speeds. Sasuke ran out seeing Naruto jumping from roof to roof, people staring.

"NARUTO!" he yelled but he didn't seem to listen. He stood there for a moment grabbing his head debating about what to do.

"Ah dumbass…YOUR RUNNING INTO A TRAP!" he said as he ran, turning and then taking flight trying to catch up with Naruto. Some people screamed as they watched him fly off, but he wasn't about to let Naruto go down on his own.

*~*~*

"Come on Kaiser. Do you have her scent?" Sakura said holding a piece of Hinata's shirt to his nose "Come on. I'm sure you can be used for a lot more than just protecting me…I know you can find her"

Kaiser sniffed the fabric and then the air, going back and fourth until finally he started walking. Sakura held onto his leash following him as he pulled her.

"Sakura don't do this" she heard Itachi say

"What?…why not?!. I can't just let them do whatever they want to Hinata"

"Listen if you go they'll have everything they need to complete the spell right there in front of them"

"I'm not going to let them kill her, just because they can't get to me and they want Naruto and Sasuke"

"Sakura-"

"I've made up my mind Itachi…goodbye" she said cutting off the connection as she kept letting Kaiser drag her to wherever Hinata was.

"When is this all going to end?!" she groaned, when suddenly something jumped out from around the corner grabbing Kaiser and knocking me to the ground. Kaiser had gotten free from the persons grasp and turned his eyes glowing brighter than ever as he roared at the person. Sakura looked seeing a man with orange color hair and weird eyes standing in front of Kaiser.

Kaiser didn't even try to make him retreat he just went straight for the attack jumping at him trying to bite him. He got a hold of the mans arm a sent him flying into a brick wall, but that didn't seem to stop him. He got up and went back to fighting with Kaiser. Sakura ducked almost being trampled by the very creature that was suppose to be protecting her.

"Oh god…this isn't looking good" she said as she looked around and caught a glimpse of a curtain falling, as if someone had been looking through the window.

"I must be insane if I'm seriously going to go in there" she said as she ran avoiding the chaos that had erupted on the street. She ran into the building, looking around seeing it was in fact a hotel.

"Well guess not your everyday evil lair" she said seeing the elegant drapes and the fancy decorating the covered the lobby. She walked up to the front desk fixing herself as best as possible.

"Hi uh…may I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked looking at the way Sakura looked

"Um…has a group of people, possibly about five of them checked in?" she asked with the best smile she could put on "One with glasses, one blonde chick, one creepy looking really pale white guy, and some other with red hair?"

"Uh…Yeah I think…Eighth floor the New Years Sweet (sorry don't know how the other form of the word is spelled)"

"Thank you" she said as she ran into the elevator, pressing the button for the eighth floor and the doors to close, but then she saw someone rush into the hotel. She peeked through the crack seeing the familiar raven colored hair she had fallen in love with.

"Sasuke!" she called as she stopped the doors from closing, his head automatically turning to her. He ran toward her and stepped into the elevator. They both stared at each other, him out of breath. She didn't know if she should be happy or scared, but that very moment she was feeling both. He went to say something, but stopped himself looking away from her.

"Sasuke?" she said in almost a whisper

"I've dragged you into this…I'm so sorry" he said seeing they were nearing the eighth floor "Why are you going to the eighth floor?"

"They're up there. There…Ino…Kabuto-"

"Orochimaru" he finished as he turned back around toward her "I don't want you going up there"

"What?!" He pushed the emergency button, making the elevator stop for a brief moment and then start going back down toward the ground floor.

"What are you doing?!" she asked trying to stop the elevator

"It's made so that it brings all elevators down to the ground floor" he said looking down at her, already mounted by the opened hatch on the roof of the elevator. She looked up seeing dark red eyes reptilian like and a bright red.

"I can't let them get you, Sakura"

"Sasuke you can't do this to me. Let me help you!"

He smirked and chuckled "Sakura there's nothing you can do to help me except…stay as far away from them as possible" he waved and then changed shooting up toward the eighth floor and breaking through the elevator doors, leaving Sakura standing in slight shook, but she shook her head.

"Like hell I'm going to be sitting on the side lines" she said taking off her sweater and pulling herself up through the open hatch.


	14. Chap:14

Naruto prowled the halls, sniffing the air. He caught Hinata's scent, so clearly he went speeding down the hall until a large bat like creature pummeled into him, sending both of them rolling. Naruto went back to normal, looking up at Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem. If you rush in there you'll be killed" Sasuke said gripping his shirt "Don't be stupid. Think about what your doing…they're trying to scare you"

"I-I'm just trying-"

Suddenly Sasuke was ripped off him and slammed against the wall. He grunted and opened his eyes, seeing Sasori. He struggled to get free of his grip, but Sasori wouldn't let him go.

"SASUKE!" Naruto said trying to get up, but Sasori stepped on his chest, hearing a low cracking sound. Naruto coughed grabbing his leg.

"Stop struggling" he said calmly "I want to talk to you about something…"

"What?!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth

*~*~*

Sakura pulled her self up the cable, using all her strength to get to the eighth floor. She pulled herself up to the opening hearing a door slam shut in the distance. She stretched her arm, trying to reach the edge, but she was to far away from the edge. She looked down seeing how far it was and then looked back at the edge. She took a deep breath and with all her strength jumped over to the edge, almost falling holding on tight to the edge, to the point it began to bleed, due to the serrated edge from Sasuke breaking through. She gasped in pain as she pulled herself up through the gap and onto the floor. She looked at her hands seeing the blood and wiped it on the side of her jeans moving down the hall.

She looked at the doors checking the room numbers, moving faster until she got to the sweets, reading the different names. She moved more quietly as she continued checking the names. She stopped a moment when she finally saw the New Years Sweet. She moved toward the door quietly hearing people talking. She closed her eyes concentrating hard on what was being said

*~*~*

Sasuke and Naruto stood there with Sasori behind them, Naruto looking at Hinata sadly and with fear seeing her bruised and cut up. He looked at Sasuke a few tears running down his face. Ino rolled her eyes as she walked up to Naruto grabbing his face.

"Suck it up Uzumacki. This is what you were made for anyway…once your dead your little girlfriend will be fine"

Naruto stood quiet and nodded "Yeah I know she'll be fine"

"Please let out little guest in" Orochimaru said. Kabuto opened the door, grabbing Sakura and pushing her deeper into the room where everyone else was.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as he went to move, but Sasori gripped his arm tighter making him stop "I told you to not come up here!"

"I don't care. I'm not letting you do this alone"

"Do this alone?…Sakura, I'm going to die!"

"No your not!" she shouted, making even Ino jump

"I don't care if I'm not like you. I'm not going to let them kill you, Naruto or Hinata"

"You forgot something important, Miss Haruno" Orochimaru said smiling "Your part of this little ritual"

Sasuke shook his head as he closed his eyes mumbling something. Sakura looked through the corner of her eye, seeing Sasori slowly drawing the sword he had from behind him, but without anyone else noticing. Naruto noticed to, making more tears flow.

"This is getting annoying let's just get this over with" said Kabuto as he went walking up to Naruto.

Sakura panicked seeing Sasori grip the sword harder and that when she figured out what was going on. She quickly broke free from Ino's grip running toward Sasuke.

"NO!" she yelled feeling like she was moving in slow motion, but Naruto stopped her. Then…everything went silent, hearing a quick gagging noise seeing Sasuke with a blade through his chest, blood coming from his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL SASORI?!" Kabuto yelled, as Sasori pulled the sword out of Sasuke easing him to the floor against the wall in a sitting position.

"This was getting to be to much. So many innocent people died for this stupid ritual" he said knelt down next to Sasuke "Sad way to end this whole idiocy…but he was willing to do it"

Ino walked up to him, but he held his sword out toward her, making her stop in her place.

"Idiot…DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO US NOW?!"

"Yes. We'll be taken into hell instead of them…and we'll suffer for not getting the ritual finished…but I don't care. It's all worth it if at least two innocent people live" he said looking at Sasuke who was weak now. Sasori looked over at Sakura holding his hand out toward her. She took his hand, letting him bring her toward Sasuke.

She knelt down next to him, his eyes shifting to her looking sad. "I-I didn't want you to see this"

She tried holding back tears as she looked at the wound on his chest. He smiled at her a few tears of his own running down his cheeks. She turned her head away for a moment seeing Sasori standing guard making sure no one bothered them.

"I'm so sorry" he said struggling to breathe leaning his head against the wall

She held his hand leaning her head on his shoulder as she said "Don't be…You saved everyone…you did nothing wrong"

"But…I hurt you in the end" he said lowly, making her cry as she felt his grip loosen. She looked up at his face, seeing his head had dropped and his eyes were closed. Sasori took a look and put his sword into the case on his back, looking back at the infuriated and fearful Orochimaru, Kabuto and Ino.

Suddenly there was a shake in the ground, sending Ino and Kabuto running, along with Orochimaru. The ground opened a bunch of demonic dog like creatures going running after Orochimaru and the others. One stepped in front of Sasori and he looked at the creature.

"I won't try to get away" he said to it. Sakura and Hinata jumped seeing the others dragging Kabuto, Orochimaru ,Ino and even Pein back into the room and into the opening in the ground as Ino tried holding onto the edge screaming for help, but Sasori walked over to the edge, with the other hound next to him. He smirked and stomped on her fingers making her let go.

He looked back at Naruto, Sakura and Hinata and then at Sasuke's dead body.

"I'm sorry" he said "Hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me one day"

With that he jumped into the opening the hound right behind him. The opening closed sending little shakes through the ground until everything went silent.

Naruto quickly ran over to Sasuke and Sakura, seeing the sadness in Sakura's eyes as she looked over Sasuke's dead body. She leaned in and kissed his cheek brushing hair out of his face.

"A blessed blade" Naruto said catching Sakura's attention "that's how he was able to kill Sasuke…if it wasn't for that…he wouldn't have died, but it was the only way"

"Sasuke" Hinata said sadly looking at his poor condition "I'm sorry Sakura"

"Don't be…at least your both okay. That's what matters now. I'm just sorry I couldn't have been more help"

"Been more help?…Sakura you risking even your life to come and get Hinata was good enough…even after knowing we were in the room, you still came" Naruto said, when suddenly Kaiser ran into the room panting happily until he saw Sasuke. Sakura's heart dropped even more seeing him walk over to Sasuke limp body nudging his nose into his hand. He cried as he kept doing that slipping Sasuke's hand onto his head.

"Kaiser. I'm sorry" Sakura said with a shaken voice, as she hugged him "I'm going to miss him too"

Naruto and Hinata watched with tear filled eyes as they watched police roll in, guns ready as they searched the room. One of them walked over to them and checked Sasuke's pulse sighing in sadness.

"The receptionist called about…a suspicious…gathering. Are you the only five here?"

Hinata nodded. The man turned to another officer telling them to get the paramedics into the room. He then turned back to them helping everyone up and leading them out of the room, while paramedics came in after them.

"I'm sorry , but I'm going to have to bring you down to the station for some questioning" he said finally as they entered the elevator. Sakura nodded seeing the people bringing out Sasuke's body in a body bag, through the doors as they closed.

This time she wouldn't be holding the doors to make sure he got in. She wouldn't be seeing him on the ground floor. She wouldn't be seeing his face, his smile. It was all gone killed and zipped up in the bag that held his body. She closed her eyes a few tears escaping, hitting the floor.

*~*~*

2 months later…

Sakura was asleep in her bed, when suddenly she heard her phone vibrating on the night stand. She reached over and picked it up looking over at the text message from her mom.

**From: Mom**

**To: Sakura**

**Message: **

**Your friend Hinata called saying she was coming over. She tried calling but you wouldn't pick up. So get up!**

Sakura stretched as she got up and went into the bathroom. When she was getting dressed from her shower she jumped hearing someone knocking on her door.

"Hia Sakura!" she heard Naruto's loud mouth

"Kaiser didn't eat you for breaking and entering" she said through the door

He laughed "No. Now hurry up we wanna go see a movie"

"All right just give me a second" she said drying her hair with the towel and opening the door to the bathroom, entering her room, hanging the towel on the hook behind the door.

"Never been to your house during the day" she heard behind her. She froze in place, along with her heart "looks nice"

She slowly turned around seeing the Raven haired male she loved sitting on the edge of her window sill, smirking as he stood up and walked over to her.

She looked over at he doorway seeing Naruto and Hinata standing there with huge smiles on their faces, then back at him.

"Sasuke?" she said touching his face "Your alive. You actually here…or am I just dreaming?"

He took her hand and smiled down at her saying "I'm really here-"

She hugged him, feeling his strong embrace. She laughed as she held him tighter. He leaned in and kissed her lightly saying "and I don't plan on leaving again"

"I don't understand" she said taking in his scent "how are you alive…doesn't that mean-"

"No…the ritual can't be used again-"

"Cause after all the ritual would be broken if he died…and he did die…but he came back"

"How?"

"Turns out when Sasori stabbed him, he used something that would kill him…but temporarily, long enough so the ritual would be canceled. On the way to the morgue one of the guys noticed the bag was moving slightly. When he checked, turns out our little Sasuke here was breathing. They took him to the hospital, the doctors did a check and saw his body was completely fine. The wound was healed…but for some odd reason he just wouldn't wake up." Naruto said with a huge smile

"I spent about a month and a half in a hospital in a coma…when I woke up though…the doctor was relieved and all, but…well being a vampire and all, I kinda need blood after a long period of time. So eating there was a little odd…nothing was very satisfying" Sasuke said putting his hand on his stomach

Hinata giggled "When Naruto found out he passed out on the sidewalk seeing Sasuke walking out of the hospital. It was funny"

"Yeah figures he would pass out" Sakura laughed

"Well I'm going down stairs to raid your fridge" Naruto said as he walked out the room and down the stairs, Hinata not far behind as she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke shook his head and turned back to Sakura, bringing her closer to him hugging her. She laughed leaning her head into his chest. He nuzzled into her neck, taking in the scent of her blood he smelled running through her veins.

"Hey I know what your trying to do" she said pushing herself away from him a little "I'm not food"

"I'm not trying to do anything. Not my fault you smell good" he said looking around playfully "If I bite you just remember it's not my fault"

"Sure" she said as she walked away from him "I wouldn't let your lips get that close to my neck even if you weren't trying to eat me"

He smirked as he got closer to her, making her fall back on her bed. She giggled as he hung over her saying "I know you can't resist me…just as much as I can't resist you"

She giggled again at the familiar phrase, wrapping her arms around his neck "You know…I had a feeling you were going to say that"


	15. Epilogue

It had been exactly been 3 months since Sasuke's return. Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table staring at Sakura with an eyebrow raised and her mouth slightly open. Sakura bit her lip with a nervous smile.

"So your telling me…one, you've been dating this boy for 5 months now. I'm kinda all right with that, but what really gets me" she began while rubbing her temples "is that you say he's…a vampire?"

"Yeah. That's right"

"Sakura…are you insane?"

"No mom. I knew you were going to react like this, but it's okay because I know it's very hard to believe"

"Yeah…very. Where is this boy and how the hell could he lie to you about something like that?"

"Mom-"

"No I want to meet this boy!" she said sternly "Where is he?!"

Sakura sighed and put her head in the palm of her hand, using the other one to point upward. Her mother looked at her like she was stupid saying "Sakura, where is he?…that's what I'm asking you"

"I know" Sakura said taking a sip from her ice tea "he's up there"

"Your pointing at the ceiling"

"Uh, I know"

Her mother shook her head as she looked up and then screamed falling out of her seat. Sasuke looked down waving his hand, and flipping him self off the ceiling landing on his feet. He bent down holding his hand out toward her, his dark red eyes visible.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" he said as he helped her up "Oh and just think you should know…Naruto's a werewolf"

"AWerewolf?" she asked looking at Sakura

"Yup. He's good too, no need to worry" she said smiling "I figured you wouldn't believe me, so I had Sasuke hangout on the ceiling above us while we talked incase you wanted to meet him…and what better way to say I'm a vampire then by hanging upside down on the ceiling with nothing holding you, plus red eyes"

"Oh shut up Sakura" she said sitting back down as she looked at Sasuke "So uh…Sasuke. Do you really drink blood?"

He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck "Well it is apart of my natural diet. Can't really survive without it"

"Have you ever taken any from Sakura?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, crossing her arms

He looked at her slightly wide eyed and then at Sakura who was trying to avoid eye contact by looking at her skirt as if checking for a stain.

"Uh…well…Why would it matter if I did?" he asked with an curiosity

"Well it's not so much as the fact that you took blood from her that bothers me" she said taking a deep breath "It the fact that one…your lips are very close to her neck and two…well, your appearance might make certain …things happen afterward, or even during"

"Huh?" he said a little confused at first and then blushed slightly "Oh…no. Well yeah I've taken blood from her, but…none of that has happened"

Sakura giggled as she mumbled something, making Sasuke blush a brighter red. Her mother looked at Sakura and then him.

"Oh god…what did she just say?"

"Nothing, Miss Haruno. I'm really am sorry for not telling you sooner"

She laughed "It's all right. You seem trust worthy enough…as long as she doesn't get pregnant, it's all good"

"MOM!"

"What I'm sure that somewhat along the line of something you mumbled to him" she said as she walked away laughing. Sakura hide her face in her hands, Sasuke walking up to her laughing.

"God that was embarrassing " she said hiding her face in his chest

He shrugged "Look on the bright side. At least she likes me"

"Well gotta go meet up with Naruto. I'll see you later" he said kissing her forehead and then leaving after saying goodbye to Sakura's mother.

*~*~*

Sakura went up to her room, seeing Chewy was on her bed. She walked over to him and picked him up smiling as she snuggled him to her cheek.

"How did you get out of your cage, Chewy?" she asked placing him back on her bed. He ran around it sniffing the air, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Sakura" she heard a male voice in her room. She turned around and her smile faded into shook as she looked at the person. She covered her mouth in shock as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No way" she said her eyes widening more as she reached out and touched the person. Seeing they were real made matters even more disturbing for her "Itachi?!"

**A/N: Oh yeah. I'm thinking about making a second part. I wanna hear your thoughts about me doing this. I have a pretty good idea of what I want to do, but I still wanna hear what you think about it. Just a heads up. I have other stories that I'm working on so if I do make a second part it won't be up right away, but if you want me to let you know when I put it up just let me know, I'll take down your pen name and send you a message when it's up. But once again I'll only make a second part if I get enough feedback saying that I should. Thanks again to all my readers and hope you keep reading my stories. ^_^**

**P.S. Check out my profile. Added a little thing where it let's you know any upcoming stories that i'm writing and the date of when i'm going to put them up. **


End file.
